


The Sound Of Rain

by xyadrin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-01-16 21:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyadrin/pseuds/xyadrin
Summary: Baekhyun is an art student who meets a mysterious guitar player at the same place everytime it rains, slowly they start to get to know and help each other in ways they never thought they could.





	1. When we meet

Rain hit the gazebo rooftop, as the roaring of thunder could be heard in the distance. The smell of earth was around, the dirt, flowers, trees all of them combining to create the scent he’s grown to love.

His pencil softly stroked the white sheet of paper shaping out the scenery in front of him. Baekhyun always tried his best to add detail to his work, even though he wasn’t good enough at times.

The stranger sat down.

Baekhyun couldn’t help but grin in anticipation as the guy beside him sighed shaking off the water from his hair, taking off his jacket. He was always here when it rained, both of them were. They didn’t talk much though, Baekhyun would focus on his own thing and the other on his. Two of them in an unspoken mutual understanding that they were there to enjoy the weather. A stroke of lightning suddenly pierced through the clouds in front of them and he gasped. Quickly he drew the pattern and shape of the lightning before his memory betrayed him.

The guy was oblivious to his actions, he had brought a guitar case today. Quietly undoing the latches he took out the instrument pondering over its beauty, the dark reflective surface of the mahogany catching the next stroke of lightning.

Is he really going to play now? Baekhyun thought looking over at him, rain was what inspired his work.

“Don’t worry” the man beside him spoke, Baekhyun felt his jaw drop a bit, his voice was deeper than he had thought. “I won’t ruin the sound of rain” the man spoke again giving him a half smile. The guy pointed towards the strings, showing Baekhyun that there were only five. “I’m just going to fix it. I can concentrate better here though”

They were alike. He came here to concentrate too… Baekhyun looked down at his drawing feeling half proud of it. “We see each-other here a lot don’t we? What’s your name?”

“Chanyeol”

He spoke in a clipped tone indicating he wasn’t here for small talk. Fine well me either Baekhyun thought feeling annoyed. Chanyeol placed the guitar on his lap, taking out a pack of steel strings from the case. He quietly went to work wrapping the material around the last knob at the end of the guitar.

Thirty minutes passed and they didn’t say a word. Baekhyun looked down at his drawing, it had gotten nowhere. It had stopped raining and the sun was peeking out from behind the clouds. Chanyeol put his now six stringed guitar back in its case and stood up. “Have a good day.”

“You….too” he answered feeling shocked, he did not expect that.

*******

C of course a C

Baekhyun looked at the grading paper bitterly, it wasn’t his fault he wasn’t good. Drawing took not only took dedication but also natural talent. He walked out of the building looking up at the sky, it was sunny today. No need to go to the park.

“Ya! Baekhyun!” He turned and smiled looking at Chen waving at him. “Jongdaeee! Let’s go have a drink?!” He yelled back. Chen gave him a thumbs up, running towards him. “I told you to call me Chen when we’re at school what are you doing?” He slapped him on the chest and Baekhyun shrugged. Jongdae had been his friend since high school -they had both decided to go to the same university. While Chen had decided to pursue his music studies, Baekhyun had strayed from that path and gone towards a different type of arts.

“Xiumin!” Chen waved over another guy, “Baekhyun, this is Xiumin hyung he’s in the same vocal class as me- let’s all go have a drink” Baekhyun laughed and nodded.

They walked to the bar nearest to their school, the place was small. The interior had an urban feel to it, with fairy light dangling all over the ceiling. A small stage had been built in the corner for live music acts. “Baekhyun, Chen tells me you’re good at singing. Why didn’t you choose the same major?”

Baekhyun sighed taking a drink before answering, he got that question a lot “ahhh. I don’t know just, just because” he shrugged. Chen laughed taking a handful out of the bag of chips they bought. “He shocked everyone when he went into drawing. You’re not that good at it”

“Ya! It’s harder than it looks!”

“Then do something that’s easy” he teased. Baekhyun took the bag of chips from Jongdae. “Baekhyun has always been set on being a singer, he’s really good hyung I swear” Chen continued to praise him. Baekhyun sighed and nodded handing him the bag of chips. Xiumin laughed “I really want to hear you now. Are you as loud as Chen? He really never shuts up”

“If I have the voice of an angel why would I? Besides he’s equally loud or worse” Chen pouted. “No ones worse than you” Baekhyun waved him off, thunder suddenly filled the room causing everyone to jump.

“What? They said it was going to be sunny” Xiumin muttered looking at the window, small drops of rain slowly falling onto it. “These weather reports can never be trusted” Chen shrugged taking another drink. Baekhyun stood up, the park… “fellas I will see you both tomorrow, Chen pay my tab” Baekhyun grinned running out of the building before his friend could say no.

He opened his umbrella, running towards the park. What perfect timing, the professor had assigned them new work and he didn’t know how he was going to get anything done. Baekhyun made his way towards the back end of the park where there was more moss than actual people. Crossing the small pond bridge, he made his way to the gazebo. He was there again, one leg over the other, arms crossed.

“Woooow” he breathed ducking under the safety of the gazebo rooftop. “Who would’ve thought it would rain today right? I’m surprised you got here so fast, do you live close? I got lucky cause I was close by but-“

“You’re talking a lot today.” Chanyeol answered, not bothering to look at him. His gaze set on the scenery in front of him. Baekhyun suddenly felt awkward, he sat down in his usual place, scratching his neck uncomfortably. “I am… well I’m usually like this, everyone always tell me I talk too much. I’m just quiet here because it seemed like you didn’t want to talk.”

“I don’t. let’s keep it that way, how it’s always been.”

Baekhyun nodded, and pulled out his sketchpad and a pencil. The assignment had been to draw ‘passion’ he looked around. Nothing here could be described as passion. Tranquility, nature, yes… but passion?

A box of pepero sticks suddenly came into view, Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol who was offering him some. “Oh thank you…” he smiled taking two of them out, they ate quietly looking at the rain together. “Your name?”

“Huh?”

“What’s your name?” Chanyeol repeated, “Baekhyun…” I thought you didn’t want to do small talk he thought looking at him. “you’re an art student?” Baekhyun nodded looking down at the blank sheet of paper, “not a very good one though. Are you a music student?”

Chanyeol pointed at himself looking confused “me? Why would I be?”

“The other day, you were fixing a guitar I just assumed…” Baekhyun trailed off looking back at the paper, he really should start working, who knows when it was going to rain again. He brought his pencil to the paper drawing a rough sketch of a tree nearby. They sat in silence again, it was nice… this was how it was for months now. It was surprising that they were suddenly talking.

“What are you drawing?” Chanyeol asked leaning a bit towards Baekhyun. He sighed tilting the paper so he could see “passion”

“Where’s the passion?”

“Exactly my thoughts…” Baekhyun gave up, this place wasn’t going to give him inspiration today. He put away his materials, looking at Chanyeols guitar case. “are you fixing it today?” He shook his head “I just carry it with me as much as I can… it’s sort of a habit by now. Want to hear?” Chanyeol said it as casually as possible, but Baekhyun could hear a tint of hope in his voice. He must really like it.

Baekhyun sighed and nodded “ok ok let’s see how well you can play, make sure to live up to the sound we’re hearing now huh?”

Chanyeol grinned a small dimple showing at the side of his cheek, he unlatched the case taking, out the guitar from last time. He positioned it correctly and hesitated for a second before beginning to play. His fingers moved swiftly up and down the neck of the instrument his other fingers plucking gracefully. Chanyeols music combined flawlessly with the sound of the storm around them, pellets of raindrops hitting the roof coinciding to the beat of the song.

There it is… Baekhyun thought. The way he hit every note with love, how his face wouldn’t stray from the instrument and if it did it was only to close his eyes. To enjoy it himself. Baekhyun couldn’t help but hum along, he had heard this song before, Chanyeol’s guitar arrangement made it better.

Chanyeol looked up at him and stopped, “are you a singer?” Baekhyun laughed awkwardly “just cause someone sings does that make them a singer?”

“Only if they sing good… and you sing good” Chanyeol started playing again looking up at Baekhyun expectantly. Well… no one is here anyways he thought. He started humming again before words started flowing out of his mouth. As the chorus picked up he sang louder, using a power he hadn’t used in a long time. He forgot how much he loved singing, how effective it was to his mood.

The rain slowly stopped just as the song ended, Baekhyun sighed looking at Chanyeol who was putting away his guitar. He stood up “I’m not sure why you try to draw when you’re passion is clearly singing” Baekhyun smiled softly and shrugged “Ive given up on that dream”

Chanyeol didn’t reply to that instead patted his shoulder and walked away leaving Baekhyun alone. Leaning back against the wall he stared at the sky, the sun was slowly shining through the clouds.

He never thought he’d look forward to the next rainy day….


	2. Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (mild nsfw)

Chanyeol turned on the lights to the empty apartment, it wasn’t the best but at least he had a roof over him. He gently set his guitar in the corner, then flopped onto the old mattress that he had on the floor. His hand reached towards the end of the bed grabbing the remote pressing play. 

He knew the playlist by heart, it’s all he listened to. The empty walls of the apartment filled with the familiar rock music. Chanyeol sighed, looking around. It was so empty without her….was it four months now? He couldn’t keep track. He thought he had met the one, he still remembered her scent. The way she would laugh at anything he said, even if it wasn’t funny. The way she appreciated the same music as him. So many memories… he sighed and looked over at his guitar. Today was actually pleasant. 

That Baekhyun guy sang along to his playing, it had been a while since he’s done something like that. The alarm on his phone went off, it was already eight? He stood up taking off his shirt, exchanging it for the black collared work shirt. As much as he hates it…. he had to go to work. 

***** 

“Have you heard from Dahye“ 

Chanyeol pushed Sehun aside handing the customer his drink. “I just asked you a question, no need to take it out on me” Sehun grumbled wiping off his shirt. “Sehun-ah let’s make it a rule not to talk about Dahye, ok?” Sehun nodded and went to the back to pick up food orders. The club was full tonight. Techno music blasted from the speakers as party goers danced. He was in charge of the bar where everyone came to get drunk or eat. Chanyeol picked up a couple of drinks, walking to table number five. He smiled “here you go ladies, don’t drink it all at once” 

The group of woman yelled in happiness as they each took their drinks, gulping down every last bit of it. “stay with us” one of them mewed at him grabbing his arms, she pulled Chanyeol down -forcing him to sit with them. “You’re so cute, do you have a girlfriend?” one of the younger looking of the group yelled at him across the table. Chanyeol shook his head putting his hands up in defense. “No, No”

She stretched out her hands offering to shake his “call me tree for now! thats my nickname!” 

tree? he thought then shook it off, many girls at clubs would have nicknames to protect them. “Chanyeol” he yelled at her accepting her handshake, she had a black dress on with a burgundy leather jacket that didn’t seem like it would warm anyone up. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun, she wasn’t ugly at all. “Chanyeol-shi! Come with me!” Tree stood up walking over to him, taking his hand, he didn’t know why… but he complied. ignoring the complaints they got from the group of friends she was leaving behind. Tree led him to the back of the club and towards the bathrooms, his heart sped.. he knew where this was going and he didn’t know how to stop it, did he want to?

Tree shoved him into the womans bathroom and into one of the stalls. The place was a mess with graffiti staining almost every inch of the walls, he could smell the ghost of cigarettes that had been secretly smoked in here. The light above them dim, flickering every time someone walked in. Her lips pressing against his aggressively. Chanyeol could taste the bittersweet flavor of the margarita she had just gulped down. His hands reacted faster than his mind ever could, going straight to her thighs, gripping them. Tree let out a soft moan igniting his needs even further. He couldn’t hold back anymore, he needed this all the stress everything could easily be forgotten. Her hands went up to his shirt undoing every button slowly, teasing him. She knew she was in control. Chanyeol growled under his breath biting her jaw sharply, She liked it. His hands traveled up her thigh lifting the thin fabric of the dress, she wasn’t wearing anything underneath. “tell me what you want” he demanded, biting her bottom lips roughly.

“Chanyeol” she gasped, bringing her lips towards his throat. Her tongue flickering the hollow of his neck. He couldn’t help but groan in acceptance as Tree took control again pushing him towards the other end of the stall, his back hitting the metal causing the light above them to flicker again. This girl is insane he thought, feeling her entrance press against him. Even his pants couldn’t block him from wanting to go further. “stop playing around” She whined undoing his pants next. The door to the bathroom slammed open.

“CHANYEOL” 

shit… Chanyeol pushed Tree away grabbing his shirt, he was too late. Manager Choi had already opened the stall catching him in the act. “You. You’re fired” the old man pointed at him, quickly leaving. 

“MANAGER CHOI WAIT” Chanyeol put on his shirt, and fixed his pants. He ran out of the bathroom, chasing the older man. “Manager Choi! please it was an accident”

“an accident?” 

Bad choice of words, Chanyeol ducked his head in shame “I won’t do it again. I promise” Manager Choi smiled putting a hand on his shoulder, he patted rougher than necessary. “Chanyeol-ah I know you won’t. Want to know why? Because you’re fired. don’t bother coming back to work, I wont change my mind” patting Chanyeols shoulder one more time, he turned around and left. His mind went numb… The music didn’t even seem that loud anymore, everything blurred in front of him. He’s had this job for two years now.. what was he supposed to do? Rent was due soon…. 

“Well I thought you’d be a little more fun, turns out your just a tease” 

Chanyeol looked behind him to see Tree walking over to him, she stood in front of him glaring before slapping him across the face. A sting bringing him back to reality. He slowly felt his anger come back, just because of one mistake he’s fired? He kicked the chair by him, before walking out of the noisy club. The air hit him across the face harder than any girl could. It was freezing, and he hadn’t brought anything but his work clothes. 

“fuck it..” he muttered, he was going to run back home.

******

(Baekhyun pov)

He couldn’t stop singing…

He sang making breakfast, showering, getting dressed. 

“Ya! why are you singing so much? Did you finally decide to quit drawing?” Jongdae yelled at him, he had been staring at Baekhyun all morning like he was some lab experiment gone wrong. Baekhyun danced in front of him taunting him jokingly “why does it bother you?”

They both shared a dorm near the university, Jongdae had taken the left side of the place while Baekhyun took the right, both shared the living room and kitchen. Jongdae threw a pillow at him from the living room laughing “Have you gone crazy?” Baekhyun shook his head and smiled “no just in a good mood… I’m not sure why” They both got quiet for a second before Jongdae shrugged. 

“Didn’t you have that final today”

Baekhyun frowned… “good mood gone, I didn’t even finish it.” He walked back to his room looking at the half drawn tree that was supposed to be passion.. He was definitely going to fail. Baekhyun remembered the real passion he saw in Chanyeol, the way he had played his guitar. “Maybe If I hurry…” he muttered to himself. Baekhyun sat down at his desk and pulled out a new piece of paper, taking out the set of pencils he had ready. 

He started drawing the shape of Chanyeols hands, and the guitar as carefully as he could. Adding detail he didn’t even realize he remembered, the ring on finger, that one small scar that was in the process of healing on his index finger. The details of his guitar, even adding the sixth string the way Chanyeol had made it. “wow…” Baekhyun muttered. “Who said I wasn’t a real artist!” He yelled, getting a shut up in response from Jongdae in the living room. He hurried and shaded as fast as he could, he needed to be in class in twenty minutes. 

Baekhyun grabbed the paper and ran out of the dorm, making his way towards the university. If he didn’t pass with this he didn’t know what will. The school was fairly empty, everyone was either in class or at home. 

“IM HERE IM HERE” he screamed, causing everyone to laugh. “Byun Baekhyun, stop making so much noise class hasn’t even started” He covered his mouth and walked to his seat. “you actually made it just in time” Baekhyun turned to see the always smiling Miyoung. Her soft brown eyes looking at him with wonder and curiosity. Baekhyun laughed awkwardly “yeah.. I’ve always been too dramatic like this” Miyoung laughed, rolling her eyes “you’re definitely the most entertaining part of this class can’t deny that” 

Baekhyun looked over at her drawing and gasped “wahh…. Miyoung and you’re definitely the most talented in this class” her passion drawing was beautiful. It was a sketch of a man and woman, both of their bodies coming together beautifully. He could tell it was meant to be intercourse, but the way Miyoung drew it made it seem like not only their bodies were combining but their souls. “So this is how an artist draws…” Miyoung blushed covering the drawing quickly. “It’s too inappropriate right? Sorry…’

He shook his head, “actually it’s exactly what passion is…” Miyoung smiled, and looked over at his drawing. “What about you? I’m impressed, I didn’t think you had such a deep perspective.”

“what do you mean?”

her finger trailed across his drawing, “usually people will add a face to express the passion, but you didn’t… you let the hands do the talking, the way each vein seems to be adding more strength and passion to the note this person is playing on the guitar” 

Baekhyun grinned looking at his drawing. He was really going to get an A now. “Miyoung I think you might have just turned into my favorite person” he looked back at his paper. Miyoung smiled at him “you’re mine too” 

Class went by quickly, rain started falling and Baekhyun couldn’t wait to get out of there. He wanted to go to the gazebo again, this time to sing. Would Chanyeol want to play? He had prepared for this though, the weekly weather forecast had said it was going to rain all week, so he had brought his umbrella. “Baekhyun…” Miyoung tapped him on the shoulder, “Do you want to hang out today, maybe?” she looked so hopeful, Baekhyun would’ve said yes but he didn’t know when it was going to stop raining. “next time ok?” He gave her a thumbs up before running out of the University.

Hopefully Chanyeol was there, Baekhyun opened his umbrella walking towards the park, humming to the tune of singing in the rain. Is this how it felt to be a music student? sing anytime you want and people won’t tell you to be quiet? He liked the idea… but still…

He crossed the small bridge, quickly making it to the gazebo. He couldn’t help but smile seeing Chanyeol sitting in his usual spot again. He was wearing an oversized black hoodie and adidas sweatpants. lazy day? he thought walking over to him. “You’re here” Baekhyun chimed sitting down beside him. He took the time to look at the scenery, no matter how many times they came here he could never get used to how green and bright it was. “like always” Chanyeol muttered. He sounded different.. almost sad, Baekhyun took a closer look. Chanyeol had dark circles under his eyes, his face seemed slightly pale, his cheeks slightly hollowing. “rough night?”

“you could say that” Chanyeol reached to the back of the bench pulling out his guitar, “you want to…?” Baekhyun nodded happy he was the first to suggest it. With how he looked he would’ve guess Chanyeol wouldn’t be in the mood. Chanyeol took out the guitar and started playing, the same expression he had on yesterday. 

“ah….ah stop”

“why?”

“That’s not the song you played before” 

Chanyeol laughed, shaking his head “well isn’t a change good?” Baekhyun shook his head “change is good once you’ve gotten too comfortable with one thing, right now I want to keep singing that arrangement you did” Chanyeol sighed at his words tapping on the instrument slightly. “So how long would it be until a new song can be played?”

He shrugged, he didn’t know either. The arrangement he did was just too good to ignore, he wanted Chanyeol to play it. If he could get a recording of it he would. “ok then the song from before” Chanyeol started playing again, the rain picked up and Baekhyun hummed before stopping him again. “are you sure you’re not a music student”

“why would a musician need to be a university student”

He never thought of it that way… “well, to learn new things, expand your knowledge. You also get to perform at school concerts, producers or talent agents could even scout you. You could start a real career as a musician, I think It’s a good thing” 

Chanyeol bit his lip, he looked at his guitar stroking the soft wood “school…. just has never been for me.” Baekhyun snorted, since when was school not for anyone? He didn’t like it but he knew it was necessary. “Besides…” Chanyeol put a hand on his chest “I play from here” his hand made it’s way to his head pointing at the side of it “not from here” he finished. How cheesy… Baekhyun couldn’t help think. He seemed serious about it though, He could tell Chanyeol didn’t like the idea of forcing music to be a school thing. was it that he was never accepted to a university? was he kicked out in high school? did he not have money? multiple excuses started filing up his head, trying to find a reason for Chanyeols distaste for education. “so… what do you do? work?

Chanyeol flinched and ignored the question starting to play again, he looked at Baekhyun expecting him to start singing, Baekhyun wanted to.. but there was so many questions he wanted to ask Chanyeol. He seemed to prefer to be alone, he always carried his guitar everywhere, but who was he exactly? “chanyeol-ah

-let’s keep playing, like this. huh? every time it rains, let’s meet here like we have for months but this time, we can sing. forget everything for a while and focus on the music” He expected Chanyeol to give him a weird look, for him to suddenly ask if Baekhyun was crazy, but Chanyeol smiled “yeah… let’s on one condition….”

“what?”

“you stop asking me about my personal life ok? we don’t need to know about each other to play. let’s continue being strangers at least… in this way” 

He surprisingly liked it, he thought Chanyeol could be a new potential friend, but he agreed. He had to. With Chanyeol he was able to sing again and feel comfortable. He felt a strange sense of security, Chanyeol didn’t know anyone he knew, didn’t know his life, it was perfect. Baekhyun nodded just as a stroke of lightning lit up the sky.

“deal.”


	3. Given up

She shaded in his eyes, switching her colored pencils to the gold and brown tints. Carefully she added every single color she had seen in him. From the light hues that appeared when the sun shone, to the dark ones that appeared when it was a cloudy day. He always seemed happier when it rained, he would leave class early with an umbrella and a smile on his face.

His smile… it always lit up the classroom, his laugh too. Ever since she met him her drawing had gotten better. He had become a muse to her, so to speak. Whenever he was around, her heart would beat wildly. Was it love? it was too soon to tell… All she knew was that he was special to her, he had become someone she looked forward to seeing everyday. He had become someone she wanted to draw every day. 

One time it didn’t rain for three weeks, his mood had gone down. He was less talkative than usual. He would stare at the window, wouldn’t even talk to her. That’s when she started liking the rain, it changed him into the person she had grown to like.

 ********* 

 Baekhyun looked up at the sun “AGAIN?” he yelled up at the sky, it had been a while since it rained. He was dying to go practice again. Chanyeol… would he be there even though it was sunny? No he wouldn’t. He only went when it rained. 

Two months had passed since they made the deal and he knew they weren’t supposed to get involved in each others personal lives. He couldn’t help but be curious though. Chanyeols attitude always changed, as if he was living a double life, sometimes acting like he just came from the bad one. He would notice the calluses on his fingers, they looked like they hurt but he had said it was because of the guitar playing, that it was normal… 

Baekhyun wanted to ask him all sorts of questions, In the end Chanyeol would just end up reminding him of their agreement. He even asked if they could switch numbers in case one of them couldn’t meet up.

“ _I don’t have a phone_ ” He imitated Chanyeols deep tone. What person didn’t have a phone at this day and age? He was probably just lying. He really didn’t want to have contact with him except on rainy days. Baekhyun dragged his feet along the sidewalk annoyed now, Next time he’ll ask him…

 “Baekhyun-ah!” Chen yelled at him, Baekhyun grinned walking up to Jongdae, wrapping an arm around his friends shoulder “Me and Xiumin are gonna eat something, come with me.” Baekhyun nodded, “OK Lets GO” 

“Who doesn’t have a phone by the way?” 

“huh?” 

“earlier you said, I dont have a phone? but you were doing that mimicking thing you do” 

 Baekhyun laughed awkwardly shaking his hand in front of his face “no.. its no one I was just…. It was something Interesting heard on T.V” Chen looked at him suspiciously, then shrugged. They walked to the urban cafe they always went to, Baekhyun saw Xiumin wave at them from the other side of the glass window. “XIUMIN HYUNG” 

“Baekhyun!” 

Baekhyun ran over to him, sitting down beside him. The past two months he’s gotten closer to both him and Miyoung. She was always willing to help him, Miyoung had taught him how to erase excess lines perfectly so it wouldn’t show in the final work. She really was amazing. While Xiumin had taken on a brotherly role with him. They joked around like they’ve known each other for years now. 

 “did you tell him?” 

 Chen grinned at Xiumin and shook his head “Not yet, I wanted you to be around too in case he decides to slap me” 

“tell me what?” 

They both turned to him “well… Ok hear us out first. Chen had shown me a video clip of you singing the day after we met, and we realized your voice would blend in really well with ours. We even asked our singing coach” 

Baekhyun felt himself freeze up, did Chen really carry a video of him singing around? how many people have seen it? 

“so-” Xiumin continued “we want you to join us as a trio for the scouting show. It’s going to be held at our school this year and with you, I know we’d be able to get scouted” 

He didn’t understand… but something about the way they were speaking to him carefully and cautiously, scared him. It felt like bad news already. “Scouting show?” 

Chen nodded leaning towards him “it’s a show where all the musical acts from different schools perform, scouting agents from different entertainment companies come to find the next idol…or the next idol group” he winked, looking at both Baekhyun and Xiumin. Baekhyun shook his head “no. no I can’t. You know I gave up singing” 

“Don’t lie! you’ve started singing again lately, you don’t think I didn’t notice in the morning when you shower? or when you’re cooking? it’s always the same damn song you’re humming to, but still you’re singing again!”

“ha… you heard that” Baekhyun muttered feeling awkward now. He didn’t realize he was being loud. Xiumin patted him on the back “think about it ok? You don’t need to give us a straight yes or no answer right now” 

“No” Baekhyun gave him a straight answer anyways. He couldn’t do it. The thought of singing in front of a crowd made him nervous enough. Chen threw a fry from Xiumins tray at him “ya! Don’t say no right away just think about it. Any answer you give us now we’ll ignore” Xiumin nodded agreeing with him.

Baekhyun groaned grabbing two fries throwing them at his two friends. “We’ll see…” 

 ********** 

(Chanyeol POV) 

He ran up the stairs to his apartment. He didn’t have much time, if he didn’t hurry it would stop raining… Chanyeol didn’t think it would rain today, and of course out of all days, he didn’t bring his guitar. 

Skipping two steps at a time, he suddenly felt grateful for his long legs. Chanyeol ran down the hallway and stopped in front of his door. It was ajar. He didn’t remember leaving it opened. Chanyeol was sure he had closed it before leaving. He pushed it wider, finding two people going through his things. 

“What the hell are you doing here? And with him” he nodded towards Dahye’s new boyfriend. He was a lot more muscular than Chanyeol but exactly the same height. He laughed at Chanyeol before going back to taking items out of a cupboard. He saw red. His anger boiled inside of him as he walked towards the guy grabbing him by the collar.

“CHANYEOL, CHANYEOL JESUS LET GO OF HIM” 

 Dahye ran to the two men pushing Chanyeol away. “Dahye. Leave now. This isn’t your place anymore” Dahye laughed “I’m still on the lease agreement. This place is mine and so is half the furniture here.” Chanyeol shook his head “forget it. You left and said you wanted nothing to do with this place. Leave” 

Dahye ignored him. Turning around she went back to his dresser taking out his clothes “I’m taking this with me” his heart dropped. A memory of Dahye and him buying the dresser suddenly came, they were so happy. Her smile only meant for him. Her long hair always smelled like the perfume he bought her. She still smelled like that. Did she really use the perfume even after breaking up? Dahye pushed her hair to the side revealing her neck, the neck he used to kiss while they made love. 

“Take it” 

Dahye turned to him looking shocked. “Did you say take it?” Chanyeol kicked the mattress he had on the floor “Yes Dahye take it all! Take everything you fucking want” he pointed at her boyfriend who was now standing in the corner- not knowing how to react. “especially him. Take that bastard out of my home.” 

“Bastard?” Dahyes boyfriend walked up to him, grabbing Chanyeols arm roughly. His fingers pressed into his biceps until Chanyeol could feel his nerves numbing. He was a ticking time bomb now. He could feel his emotions swirling inside of him trying to release at once onto this guy. He couldn’t hold back….he 

Chanyeol hit him. 

With as much force as he was able to give he swung his right fist right into the guys face knocking him over. Dahye yelled at him but it was too late. His anger got the best of him. Chanyeol walked up to the guy kicking him violently, feeling how his shoes sunk deeper into his stomach. “You think”  _ **kick**_  “You can walk into my house-”  _ **kick**_  “-and take my things”  _ **kick**_  “after having my girlfriend cheat on me with you”  ** _kick_**  “and you think I wouldn’t do anything?” 

He was too busy beating the hell out of the guy who had ruined his future to notice that Dahye had run out of the room. Chanyeol felt tears stinging his eyes as he kept hitting. He couldn’t stop. Everything he had been holding in was now out. 

“CHANYEOL” 

Something grabbed him from behind throwing, him across the room. Chanyeol fell onto the hardwood floor, hitting his head against the edge of a tv stand. It was his landlord. Dahye ran to her boyfriend checking on him. Something about that image drained all his energy. 

In the end he was the crazy one who was alone. Not them. It didn’t matter if she cheated on him, if she took all his money to pay for this his car. If she broke his heart and ruined him completely. Nothing mattered, because in the end he was alone. Not those two. 

“Chanyeol, you’re fighting, two months late on rent, there’s alcohol bottles everywhere. I’m sorry but I need to terminate your contract. This can’t be happening any longer.” The landlord yelled at him, the old man looking like he was about to faint from having to throw him off the guy. 

Chanyeol didn’t react, continuing to glare at the couple in front of him. Ever since he got fired from that job he hadn’t been able to pay rent. No matter how hard he tried he couldn’t find another job. He hardly even had food to eat. “Whatever, take it all take everything” Chanyeol snarled standing up. He ignored the flinch he got from the landlord. 

 _Don’t worry I’ll spare you and not beat you up today_ … he through sarcastically, he was never the violent type. This was just an exception. Grabbing his duffel bag, Chanyeol stuffed as much clothes as he could inside. He walked over to his guitars grabbing his acoustic and electric. “Have a nice life. All of you” he muttered walking out of the apartment. Baekhyun was probably waiting for him, he felt sorry. He couldn’t go today. Chanyeol walked into the heavy rain, not bothering to cover himself. 

Going towards the guitar shop at the end of the street, he looked down at the electric guitar he was holding in his hands. Dahye had given it to him for his birthday last year, it was his favorite model. A guitar he never dreamed of owning. He couldn’t sell the acoustic though… that’s the one he played around Baekhyun. Something about those small meeting were always a breath of fresh air from his shitty life.

Chanyeol entered the store, throwing the case on the counter. “How much can I get for this?” He opened the case revealing the sleek red design of his guitar. The store owner whistled impressed. 

“Definitely a beauty. I’ll give you 500,000 won” 

“That’s it? It’s limited edition, even used it goes for two times more!” 

The man shrugged “take it or leave it.” Chanyeol knew this would happen… everytime a guitar was sold at these places; they would do the owner of the instrument wrong. He didn’t have the privilege to argue right now, “fine… fine…” Chanyeol extended his hand taking the money. 

He walked out into the rain again, feeling slight comfort in the acoustic guitar strapped around his back…. maybe he could make it in time. 

Chanyeol threw the duffel bag around his shoulder and ran, he seemed to be running a lot lately. This time it wasn’t from something though, but towards something. It’d be nice to hang with Baekhyun for a while. That idiot was always smiling and complaining about school. It’d be a nice change of atmosphere. 

Chanyeol made it to the park, running towards the old gazebo. “IM HERE IM HERE” he gasped, ducking under the roof. Baekhyun wasn’t there. Chanyeol looked around realizing it had stopped raining, birds were chirping -coming out to play on the leftover puddles that were left from the storm. The scenery green and bright rather than the dark lighting he was used to. 

Two cups of coffee laid side by side on the seating area. One had Baekhyun written on it, the other had  _yeolie_ …. 

Chanyeol laughed at the weird nickname. Sitting down he took the cup of coffee in his hands, his thumb circling the lid…it was still warm. That meant he just missed Baekhyun, he couldn’t have gotten far. It wasn’t raining though. That was his agreement he should stick to it. 

Chanyeol sighed taking a small drink of the coffee “sorry Baekhyun….” he stood up taking the two cups of coffee and throwing them in the trash. Hopefully it’ll rain again, so they can meet up. 

For now he needed to find a place to sleep. He had lost everything in just one day. Chanyeol started walking out of the park unlocking his phone and dialed the only person he knew would answer him now. His phone itself didn’t have many contacts, it seemed like every month he needed to delete one. 

“Ya sehun it’s me… can I stay over tonight?”


	4. View from a tree

“You can sleep on the couch but Chanyeol… will you tell me what happened?”

Chanyeol shook his head, “I was just sick of that place. I’m looking for somewhere new, for now let me stay here? I’ll pay rent if you want me to” 

Sehun rolled his eyes, “how can I ask someone with no job for rent.” He waved at the couch “sleep well, I have a shift at the club tonight. I won’t be back until morning” Chanyeol smiled at his younger friend. “Thank you Sehun” Sehun shrugged leaving the small apartment. That kid… he never took thank you well, he’d get shy and awkward. Chanyeol looked at his guitar, the black case still wet from being in the rain too much. Water was bad for the instrument… he stood up taking the guitar out of the case. “You’re a fighter” he smiled at the instrument. It was completely dry and undamaged. 

Laying back down, he placed the guitar on top of his chest strumming the same chords he’d been playing for two months. Why did Baekhyun love this song so much anyways? Sure it fit the scenery of rain, but there were other songs related to rainy weather. Chanyeol sang the song softly under his breath. His tone didn’t sound too good with it, it was too deep. Is that why Baekhyun liked it so much? The arrangement Chanyeol had made was perfect for his range. As if it was customized just for Baekhyun. 

Chanyeol gave up switching the song to something else. His fingers slowly picking at the strings, he couldn’t help but laugh remembering the way Baekhyun had asked him about his calluses. Had he never seen a guitar player? He was funny… 

He took out his phone looking at the empty messages “it would be nice to be able to text someone right now” he muttered to himself. Lately he’d been feeling very alone, he would never admit it out loud though. “Ah Whatever” he groaned laying his guitar on the floor, Chanyeol turned his face towards the couch cushions, closing his eyes. Forget it for tonight…. forget everything 

 *****

**(Baekhyuns pov)**

 It was raining… 

He didn’t expect it, it had rained last night so he was expecting a sunny day. Baekhyun leaned against the gazebo pole looking at two ants carry a leaf. He didn’t come yesterday, what if he didn’t come today? 

As if on cue he heard footsteps behind him, Baekhyun turned grinning at the tall boy in front of him. Like always he was wearing an oversized hoodie. Chanyeol nodded at him, and sat down. “Ya! You weren’t here yesterday! You broke the deal” 

Chanyeol scratched his head, taking out his guitar from the case. “I had stuff to do” Baekhyun sighed placing his hands on his hips “ya? Ya! Well I have a lot of stuff to do too!” He didn’t… he didn’t want to seem like a loser though. “I took time out of my day to come” Chanyeol chuckled “sorry” 

Maybe…. Baekhyun sat down beside him “since you broke the rules. It’s fair you tell me something about your life.” 

“Why are you so interested in it?” 

Baekhyun shrugged “well… we’re friends aren’t we? Shouldn’t friends know about each other’s lives?” Chanyeol positioned his guitar, checking if it was tuned. “We’re friends?” He asked. 

“Aren’t we….” 

Baekhyun felt stupid now, what if Chanyeol didn’t feel like that? What if to Chanyeol, he was like a practice buddy. Someone he could easily replace for. “Ah forget it” Baekhyun pouted “Are you ready?” 

Chanyeol nodded and started playing the same song they always practiced, Baekhyun closed his eyes taking it all in once again, the sound of the rain blending with Chanyeols guitar. The distant sound of thunder as it came closer, the birds chirping as they bathed in the puddles. All of it was therapeutic to him. He started singing, Baekhyun had made sure to take care of his throat for days like these. Even when he wanted to yell, he stopped himself. He wanted his voice perfect. 

Chanyeol suddenly stopped playing, looking at him “Baekhyun-ah let’s play a new song.” Chanyeol took out a small capo from his case placing it on the first fret. Slowly he started playing a different song. Baekhyun didn’t recognize it, but it was a ballad. 

“I want to take the stars and give them to your eyes” He sang the first lines quietly. His voice was warm, that’s the best way Baekhyun could explain it. It felt warm listening to it, even on a cold day. His tone had a roughness to it that made it distinctive. Chanyeols singing echoed around the gazebo, the rain seemed to have slowed down just for him. He can sing too…. Baekhyun looked at him amazed, why didn’t he tell him? Why did he barely decide to show him? The song changed to a slow guitar solo as Chanyeol ended the song. He looked up at Baekhyun “I thought this song would go nicely with your tone, do you want to try?”

Baekhyun shook his head. “Not after that performance… ya, why didn’t you tell me you could sing?!” Chanyeol raised an eyebrow “I can’t” he lied. It was hardly raining now. Baekhyun frowned.. that was short. Chanyeol put his guitar away and stood up. “YA! ITS STILL RAINING”

Chanyeol looking at the sky, using his palm as a visor to cover him from the light drizzle. “it’s almost over though, I have things to do.” He started walking away, then stopped looking back at Baekhyun 

“822-” Chanyeol spoke quietly, telling him the rest of the numbers. “It’s my cell phone number. I owe you for breaking the deal.” He grinned. Chanyeol waved a small goodbye at him, walking away. 822?  _shit!_ he was already forgetting. Baekhyun took out his phone typing in the number. “ILL TEXT YOU THEN!” he shouted at Chanyeol.

“yeah.. ok you’re ignoring me” he muttered when Chanyeol didn’t turn around.

Baekhyun left the park a few minutes after Chanyeol completely defeated. Just when he though he was going to learn more about him he leaves. He walked towards seven eleven store, right.. He needed to finish his assignment. They probably had some sort of pencils here. Baekhyun walked into the store, being greeted by a different set of aisles for different necessities. “Baekhyun!” Miyoung waved at him from the first aisle. Her hair tied in a messy side ponytail, she was wearing an oversized yellow sweater that reached to her knees. She was cute… Baekhyun smiled, walking over to her “wow this is the first time I’ve seen you out of school”

she grinned, nodding “weird right? but I like it, I’ve been meaning to ask you if you’d like to hang out with me one day?” Baekhyun nodded pursing his lips. “well if you’re not busy, we can hang out right now” Miyoung smiled taking his hand. “Come here” she pulled him towards the art supply section, He was shocked at how laid back she was around him. He wasn’t used to that, especially after being with someone like Chanyeol. “These graphic pencils are my favorite, they’re the ones I always use”

Baekhyun grabbed them off the stand, admiring the design. No wonder her work always looked so clean. “Don’t tell anyone though” she winked “it’s a secret. No one from class come’s here for art supplies. they usually go to the actual art store.” Baekhyun stuck his pinky finger in front of her “Promise” Miyoung looked at him surprised for a second, eventually linking her pinky finger with his “Good! what are you going to draw for the landscape assignment?”

“not sure and you?”

“Me either. I have an idea though, it’s beautiful. A scenery that I cant put all my emotions into. I want people to feel like they were actually there with me”

Baekhyun smiled, “ahh Miyoung, you’re really passionate about drawing.” Miyoung blushed “it’s the only thing that I’m good at” Miyoung grabbed his sleeve “come on I want to show you something” she pulled him out of the store, both of them running down the street and towards the park Baekhyun had just gone to. They ran across the dewy grass, towards the back end of the park. Baekhyun couldn’t help but think of the gazebo, it was exactly on the opposite side of where she was taking him. 

she led him towards a large tree, so big that it created a large amount of shade around it, the branches thick and wide reaching towards the sun. different names had been carved on the old trunk, as well as initials with hearts around it. A love tree? “The oldest tree in the city” Miyoung pointed towards the closest branch. “ok, come on!” 

“where?”

Instead of answering, Miyoung jumped grabbing onto the branch, she pulled herself up -offering her hand to Baekhyun. “Trust me!” Baekhyun felt like the two of them would end up breaking the branch. Could they get sued for that? “oh… FINE” Baekhyun decided quickly, grabbing Miyoungs hands. She helped him up, pointing towards a higher branch “now to that one!”  _Are we children?_ He thought, then chuckled. Is that what people thought of him too? Miyoung understood, she seemed to share a similar personality as him, someone who didn’t take things seriously, wild, who acted on impulse and tried not to regret it later. Baekhyun climbed the next five branches with her, the two of them gasping for air. “It’s harder than it looks” Miyoung laughed apologetically “sorry…” 

She pointed straight ahead. The view was amazing, The tree was tall enough to show them the city behind the park. The sun shining through the dried orange leafs that were still hanging on. “what do you think of this landscape view?”

“I love it… Miyoung how did you even think of it. You really are amazing” Baekhyun grabbed her sleeve on impulse, excited that she would share this with him. “I brought you here Baekhyun because I want you to help me draw this”

“what do you mean?”

“Let’s partner up, come here everyday and draw this together. Rain or shine! I know how much you like the rain, so imagine this scenery during rainy days”

Baekhyun let go of her sleeve “how about just shine?” Miyoung frowned “why? where do you always go when it rains? I’ve been curious” Baekhyun laughed louder than he should’ve, but the question put him in shock. He didn’t think he’d ever have to explain himself. “I just… Nothing I just hang around”

“you can’t hang around with me? I thought this scene on a rainy day would inspire you.” Baekhyun sighed, well.. If Chanyeol could skip days on him, he could too right? one or two days shouldn’t hurt. “Ok, just until we finish this” Miyoung cheered, clapping her hands happily. “YAY! thank you!” 

Baekhyun felt a bit guilty… but it wasn’t like Chanyeol cared all that much anyways.

right?

******

**(Chanyeol POV)**

red and blue lights lit up in front of the apartment building. curious bystander poked their heads out of their homes. Chanyeol adjusted the guitar on his back walking past the police car. Did someone die? Or was there a fire? He stepped inside the building going towards Sehuns apartment. 

It didn’t smell like smoke, and if it was; there wouldn’t just be one police car… so it couldn’t be a fire. Maybe just an accident? The door to Sehuns apartment was opened, Sehun was standing in the doorway his arms crossed. “Hyung” he shouted catching sight of him. Sehun walked over to him, grabbed his shoulders. “I… I’m sorry” He muttered awkwardly, Sehun was never good at expressing these type of emotions. “what’s going on?” Before Sehun could answer, an officer walked out of Sehuns’ apartment. “are you Park Chanyeol?”

“who’s asking?”

The officer was shorter than him, his hairline receding and fading into a dull gray mass of hair in the back. He was older, Chanyeol bowed trying his hardest to remember his manners. “Did you know a Kim Dahye?” Chanyeol nodded slowly “I did… why did she do something wrong? I’m not involved with her anymore.” The man looked at Sehun implying for him to leave. Sehun glanced at Chanyeol nervously before walking back to his apartment. “Kim Dahye is dead. The last person to have contact with her is you” 

me? Chanyeol thought. “No, that’s impossible she had a boyfriend,” The officer raised an eyebrow calling over another officer that was inside of Sehuns apartment. “Did you know Dahye had a boyfriend?” The younger officer nodded “We did, he said he hasn’t seen Dahye for a couple days now though. He’s the one that told us about him” he nodded towards Chanyeol. 

“wh…what” 

were they saying he killed her? it had been days since they fought in his apartment. Dahye… was she really dead? A flashback of him and her suddenly came. 

They had been at a jewerly store, Dahye like always, had her arms wrapped around his waist instead of his arms. She loved holding on to him like that.  _“Chanyeol-ah when you become a famous musician, will you buy me a ring?_ ” Chanyeol had patted her head, kissing the top of her forehead  _“I’ll buy you all the rings you want”_ Dahye had shaken her head, being stubborn as usual.  _“I just want one ring from you… can you guess what type of ring it is?”_

Chanyeol felt himself freeze up, looking back at the officer “are you sure she’s….dead?” his voice choked, he hadn’t realized he was crying. The officer nodded, “they found her in her car, at the bottom of a ditch. Autopsy report showed signs of alcohol.” Chanyeol shook his head violently. “that’s a damn lie, she never drank!” 

the two officers looked at each other hesitantly. “Dahye..” his voice choked again “Dahye always hated when I worked at the club, she hated me being around too many drunk people. Why would she? how could she?” The older officer put his hand on Chanyeols arm. “Foul play isn’t expected, if that’s what you’re indicating. She was drunk and almost hit someone. Kim Dahye swerved her car into a ditch to avoid collision.” Chanyeol shook his head again, feeling the guitar on his back droop slightly. “Kid… we’re just here to ask those who had contact with Dahye if they knew where her family was”

Chanyeol shrugged off the mans hand, glaring at him. “She doesn’t have any family. they kicked her out” He was going to go crazy if he stayed here any longer. The two officers looked at each other and nodded. “we’re sorry to bother you. We’ll be leaving now…” They bowed respectively, leaving him in the hallway.  _She’s not dead… She’s not dead_  he thought to himself. It didn’t matter if she cheated on him, it didn’t matter that she treated him like trash lately. None of it mattered, she just couldn’t be dead. Not the Dahye he had known for years. Anyone but her…. Sehun walked out into the hallway, sighing “Dahye’s boyfriend called and asked for you. He said he doesn’t want to plan the funeral. That you should do it” Chanyeol wiped his tears with the back of his sleeve, clearing his throat. 

“I… I’ll be right back”

He took off. Holding on to the strap to his guitar tightly, Chanyeol ran down the stairs forgetting the elevator. The gazebo… He didn’t know why, but he needed to go there. Something about it would help him feel better, clear his head. He needed to think, he needed to talk to Baekhyun. Why though? Why did he feel like talking to him? Baekhyun didn’t know anything about him.

Chanyeol was glad it was raining. It had been almost a week since their last meeting, even though it rained two days ago -Baekhyun hadn’t gone. he had figured it was payback for when Chanyeol missed out on their usual session.  _Please please be there_  Chanyeol thought, running faster. 

He crossed the street ignoring the cars that were honking at him.  _Almost there_. If Baekhyun was there would everything be better? no, Dahye was still dead. Hearing Baekhyun sing would calm him though, he knew that much. Chanyeol ran across the bridge running into the gazebo. The ground was muddier than usual, his foot slipping on it, Chanyeol fell scraping his hand on the concrete. “FUCK” he cried, his yell echoing against the empty gazebo. Baekhyun wasn’t there. he was alone. Why was he alone so often? Why? What did he do wrong? Did Dahye feel like this? No.. she had her boyfriend. The boyfriend that wants nothing to do with her death now…

Chanyeol grabbed the guitar throwing it off his back. He had run for nothing. A small drop of blood fell onto his pants, his palms were bleeding. He Leaned against the gazebo wall, extending his hand out towards the rain- letting the water wash away his blood. “alone again chanyeol” He muttered to himself. 

“Baekhyun-ah…. I thought we made a deal”


	5. Understandings

The sound of crickets could be heard in the distance as the wind picked up slightly. It was getting dark now. 

Baekhyun sighed looking at his phone, should he call him? He didn’t show up last time so Chanyeol was probably mad at him, but he promised Miyoung he’d help her. They had spent the last two days together drawing the landscape she wanted. It was fun being with her, she really was funny, adventurous. Everything he looked for in a girl. 

but it rained today; so he decided to come. Baekhyun looked up at the dying twilight sky, the crescent moon poking out from behind a line of grey clouds. Even when it stopped raining hours before, Baekhyun couldn’t leave. 

Some part of him probably hoped Chanyeol would come, even if it had stopped raining. Of course he didn’t, Chanyeol never showed up. Their meet ups seemed less frequent recently, soon it’ll start to snow… would they meet if it snowed instead of rained? 

“Ok… I’ll call him once only” 

With the courage he had slowly built all afternoon, Baekhyun pressed on Chanyeols contact name pressing the call button. It started ringing, his heart pounding louder by each ring. He wasn’t answering. Was he being ignored? He wouldn’t ignore him for that would he? Chanyeol had missed a day too. The phone rang five times, until he answered. Baekhyun sighed loudly “ya… where are you?! I waited all afternoon for this and-“ 

“Who is this?” 

It wasn’t Chanyeol who answered. “Don’t tell me he gave me a wrong number” Baekhyun muttered under his breath. How embarrassing. “I’m Baekhyun… who’s this?” 

“Sehun…” 

Sehun… Baekhyun didn’t know him, “is Chanyeol there- ah- is this Chanyeols phone?” Sehun was silent for a second, Baekhyun could here other people talking quietly amongst themselves through the other line. Did this Sehun guy steal Chanyeols phone? 

“It is… are you a friend of his? Chanyeol isn’t in the mood to talk right now. He told me to hold on to his phone for a while” 

“Yes…Why is he ok?” 

“You’re his friend but you don’t know what happened?” He knew Sehun was trying to sound intimidating, but it didn’t work. His voice came out more offended. “Sehun-ah look I don’t know you, but please tell me what’s going on I haven’t seen or heard from Chanyeol did something happen to him?” 

He hear Sehun sigh on the other line “I’ll text you. Don’t tell him I’m the one who sent you the address” he hung up. Baekhyun wanted to find out more. He looked at his phone waiting for the message

*************

_Chanyeols old girlfriend Kim Dahye died he’s at her funeral, he was the one that needed to plan it. this is the address_

Baekhyun ran into the hospital, the white walls and smell of cleaning products filling his nose. Walking up to the front desk, he slammed his palms on the marble. “Where is Kim Dahyes funeral being held?” The woman eyed him, picking up the phone. She answered calmly plastering a fake smile on her face. Baekhyuns patience was running out. He looked at the signs, the higher floors were regular hospital rooms, then x-ray, surgery rooms, emergency room, crematorium, mortuary, event halls … maybe there? He didn’t have time to waste. Ignoring the nurses yells Baekhyun ran to the event section. 

People dressed in black were bowing to each-other as they left, the funeral must’ve ended. white flower wreaths lined up against the walls, with silk banner hanging in the middle, small messages written on them. He probably should’ve changed. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt and jeans with a blue sweater over it. It didn’t matter… he needed to find Chanyeol. Walking inside he saw the the display for the deceased. Incense was burning in little trays around a portrait of who he guessed was Dahye. White flowers were everywhere too. Baekhyun bowed politely at the last set of people leaving, he didn’t know them but it seemed rude. 

Baekhyun look at Dahyes photo, She looked so lively. So full of health. She was pretty, he could see why Chanyeol was attracted to her… he bowed again 

“What are you doing here?” 

Baekhyun turned around to see Chanyeol behind him. His eyes were swollen and red from crying, dark circles had formed under them as well. His cheeks were hollow, showing signs that he hadn’t even eating well lately. He was dressed appropriately in a black suit. “I…I just you didn’t come so I thought-“

“You thought what?” Chanyeol interrupted him “that you could snoop into my personal life, crash a funeral and think I’d be ok with it?” 

Baekhyun didn’t know what to say, he hadn’t planned for this. He was just worried…”ya… I didn’t crash it for fun or anything” Baekhyun said awkwardly. Chanyeol scoffed tilting his head towards the exit “get lost. You’re breaking our deal” 

He clenched his jaw, trying not to snap back at him. Why couldn’t Chanyeol see he had come with good intentions? With the little patience he had left, Baekhyun nodded. “Fine. I shouldn’t have come you’re right” he bowed towards Chanyeol, then turned towards Dahyes memorial bowing to her slowly again. Turning away, he walked out of the room stopping in the hall to look at the flower wreaths. How could something so beautiful be brought for a tragic event. Life was funny that way… 

Baekhyun was about to keep walking, when he heard a small cry coming from the room. It was hardly audible, if he had taken one more step the echo of his footstep would’ve drowned it out. _I shouldn’t get involved…_ he thought. Another cry. Without thinking Baekhyun turned around walking into the funeral room again. The lights were off, the only illumination coming from a small lit up candle in front of Dahyes portrait. Chanyeol had sat on the floor, his back pressed against the wall. A small empty alcohol bottle laying at his feet. Did he really just drink all of that? 

He was crying. Not uncontrollable sobs that he would expect at a funeral, the type that had someone’s nose running as they cried to the heavens asking why this happened. It was different. Tears were slowly rolling down his cheek, every so often he’d sniffle as he stared at the ceiling. Chanyeol didn’t look sad, or angry… he looked like he’d given up. 

Baekhyun walked over to him, cautiously sitting down beside him. Chanyeol did reach, instead he continued to look up at the ceiling. He brought his hand up to Chanyeols shoulder patting softly, not saying anything. He should let Chanyeol cry it out. Ever since meeting him, he realized silence speaks louder than words.

Chanyeol wouldn’t speak a lot, at least to him anyways, always showing his emotions through his playing, or his small actions. Now it was his turn. His turn to show Chanyeol that he could relate to someone. No matter how opposite they were. He needed to show him that Baekhyuns’ silence can speak louder as well.

The candle flickered, casting shadows across Chanyeols face. He never noticed how innocent this guy could look. He seemed so vulnerable now. “I told you to leave…” Chanyeol whispered, his voice showing how tired he was. Baekhyun smiled “how could I leave a friend alone like this?” Chanyeol tilted his head towards him “who said we’re friends?” Baekhyun laughed quietly, pressing Chanyeols shoulder reassuringly “I did you bastard …. I did” 

Chanyeol laughed with him, shaking his head “You didn’t show up last time” he frowned. He was disappointing at that, he should’ve known. “I’m sorry Chanyeol-ah it seems like we keep missing each other more and more” 

“Can we stop that?” 

Baekhyun smiled “of course. From now on I won’t miss a day” a small grin formed on Chanyeols lips “Deal” 

He looked at the wall in front of them “I know you don’t want to talk about your personal life, so I’ll tell you all my secrets first… maybe after you can feel comfortable with me” Chanyeol was about to say something but Baekhyun shook his head “it’s ok if you don’t want to-“ 

“Start now….” 

“Now?” 

Chanyeol nodded, another small tear appearing in the corner of his eye “distract me.” Baekhyun nodded “well as you know I’m an art student, it was never my dream though. When I was younger I wanted to be a singer, that dream slowly died when I was diagnosed with vocal cord paralysis due to an accident I had” he sighed bringing his knees up to his chest “I had to get surgery for it, after the surgery I was fine though. It just made me realize that my singing ability is something that can be taken away easily. It’s not something I can depend on. My own mother would even get anxiety if she heard me sing it would remind her of how the accident ruined me, Eventually I just… stopped” 

Chanyeol frowned “but… you sing around me” Baekhyun nodded, he did and he will keep singing, if Chanyeol would meet with him on rainy days again. “Right? Why can I sing around you” he grinned. Chanyeol looked at his callused hands “I…I got kicked out of my apartment” he muttered “lost my job… had to plan a funeral for my cheating ex girlfriend, who I still loved” he laughed bitterly “yet, I always looked forward to a rainy day. Truthfully it’s what kept me going, playing music with you” 

The flame of the candle got smaller, as it ran out of wick to burn; eventually dying. Leaving the two in the dark. They didn’t move, Baekhyun didn’t want to. Even the darkness at the moment was comforting. 

“I didn’t go into university because I was scared” Chanyeol continued “I was scared I wasn’t good enough…. the day of admissions I had brought my guitar, but I choked. Everyone there was so profesional with so many years of experience-“ 

“-I’m not like that, I learned to play by ear… I lack in techniques. I’m just not good enough so I got scared, I left before I could even try” Baekhyun stared at his shadowed face in shock. How could he believe that? Chanyeol was the most passionate guitar player he had ever seen. His arrangements were always beautiful, the way he took care of his guitar was enough to see how good he was to his professionalism. “Chanyeol-ah try out again. Please I’m sure you can make it in” 

He scoffed “its too late for me now” he took out his phone shining the light on Dahyes memorial. “Look at me talking about myself, when you’re probably all alone” his voice broke. “Don’t think like that Chanyeol-ah” Baekhyun patted his shoulders again. “Do you think I’ll ever get over this?” 

He didn’t know if he should tell him the truth or not, tell Chanyeol that no he won’t. Losing someone in your life wasn’t easy, especially someone who was close to you. He wanted to tell Chanyeol that there were going to be days he was going to cry again, days where he would curse at the world. He wanted to tell him to remember the good times instead, especially when it gets hard. Tell him that no matter how hard this loss gets, Baekhyun promised to be a good friend to him. Be there for him. 

“You will. Don’t worry” Baekhyun said reassuringly, earning another weak smile from Chanyeol. _That’s right- for now let’s lie…_  he thought, these things will come whether he told him or not, he’ll just be ready to be there for him.  _For now let’s give him peace of him… for now let’s see him smile_. 

 *******

(A week later) 

“I’m sorry Miyoung, yes I’ll see you at school tomorrow” 

Baekhyun hung up looking at the familiar scenery in front of him, rain was falling down. He hadn’t seen Chanyeol since the funeral and had been scared to text him. Chanyeol said he needed time to heal. 

Now it was raining, Baekhyun smiled. Maybe just once…. he took off his shoes running into the rain. Drops of water hitting his face at rapid speeds, it felt nice. Baekhyun outstretched his arms, spinning around, catching the rain in his mouth. 

“if you keep doing that people will think you’re insane” 

Baekhyun turned, seeing Chanyeol grinning at him from their gazebo. “Huh? Is someone scared of Rain?!” Baekhyun yelled at him. Chanyeol rolled his eyes “scared? I just don’t want to smell like a wet dog” Baekhyun shrugged, continuing to run around the small garden. “THIS IS AMAZING” he yelled turning around, Chanyeol was gone. His guitar was at the gazebo, but he wasn’t. “Ya Chanyeol!” He yelled, suddenly a set of two hands pressed against his back pushing him onto the wet grass. 

Chanyeol laughed, “say I was scared again I dare you” his eyes lit up as the rain hit his head. Baekhyun groaned feeling the mud sink into his knees “ya! You! you’re dead!” Chanyeol shrugged running towards the far end of the the field. Baekhyun stood up chasing him, he was going to trip him no matter what. Chanyeol wanted to play dirty? He will too. “Your short legs can’t catch me stop trying Baekhyun!” Chanyeol laughed again clapping his hands dramatically.

“Wait and see” Baekhyun pushed his legs to go further as he caught up to Chanyeol, his hand grabbed ahold of his sweater. “GOT YOU” He yelled with all his strength he pulled Chanyeol down onto the mud. They both gave up, laying on the ground letting their backs get muddy while the rain hit their face. A strike of thunder roared against the sound of rain. “Baekhyun-ah” Chanyeol spoke loudly, “I’ve decided to go back to school” 

Baekhyun sat up, grinning “seriously?! You’re going to try out?!” Chanyeol nodded “I want to study music. I won’t be scared anymore, if I’m not good enough then I’ll practice harder. I’ll learn along the way.” Baekhyun smiled at him, is this what healing meant? Giving up your fears for the sake of your future and passion for something. He wanted to heal too then… he wanted to stop being scared too. “Chanyeol-“ 

“You too Baekhyun” Chanyeol cut him off “You should stop being scared too. You should switch into the vocal music department.” Baekhyun sighed, “ya…ya… focus on your struggles before fixing mine huh? You’ll make me feel pressured” Chanyeol laughed surrendering “ok. It’d just be nice, if we could both move on and finally do something we wanted” 

Baekhyun wiped the water off his face, and stared at a bolt of lightning. “Maybe… maybe one day” he had gone so far with his major, he didn’t think it was possible for him to switch now. Could be really sing again? Actually make it his life goal? Wouldn’t that be nice… living how he wanted. 

He stared at Chanyeol who had his tongue out as he caught raindrops. It was good to see him smiling, he never thought he’d see this side of Chanyeol. When they first met he was so cold to him.  _Thank you Chanyeol…_  he thought to himself. “Thank you Baekhyun” Chanyeol echoed his thoughts. The two looked at each other with small grins on both their faces. They understood one another.

 A warm feeling came over him, he had never felt this close to anyone. “Thank you too…chanyeol” Baekhyun repeated looking at the other mans eyes, Baekhyun felt his heart jump, why did he feel this way? The way he should feel about a girl… Was he just happy. “Let ignore it for now, it’s probably the adrenaline of the rain…” he muttered quietly. 

So Chanyeol wouldn’t hear.


	6. Normal Beginnings

Baekhyun walked down the school corridor, glancing at all the different art projects. From portraits, watercolors, led sketches. They were all amazing. Sometimes he wondered how he was accepted in the first place.

Sure, he wasn’t bad… but he wasn’t Miyoung level. The university split into four parts, for each department. If he kept walking he’d find himself in the photography section. This whole part of the building was for the art majors. Third and fourth floor, as well as basement were taken by the dance department. If he walked outside towards the far end of the building, he’d find himself in the music department.

Baekhyun had never gone there, but now he found himself slowly walking towards it. He stepped outside, feeling the cold bitter air hit his face. Dry dark brown leaves were laying had fallen, covering the ground, the trees now naked and barren. A sign that autumn was coming to an end. He wanted it to rain, but rainy days were becoming rare now. He texted Chanyeol a lot though, he was glad they exchanged numbers.

Baekhyun walked up the stairs to the music department, entering the building. Right from the start he could hear a mix of  instruments being played from different classroom. He could even hear the difference between the modern and traditional classes. Xiumin and Chen were on the second floor, which was vocal and general music studies. He should give them a visit. They would love that, he slowly made his way to the stairs when a hand grabbed his shoulders.

“Baekhyun!”

It was Chanyeol, he looked so much healthier. His face brighter and happier. Like always his guitar was strapped to his back. Instead of an oversized hoodie he was wearing a light blue collared shirt, with navy blue pants. His hair was styled back. “Wow… you know how to clean up huh”

Chanyeol laughed “I couldn’t come looking like I always do, to this” Baekhyun glanced behind Chanyeol as the Dean of admissions came out of his office. They both bowed. “Park Chanyeol it was a pleasure meeting you, you’re a really talented guy. I’ll see you on Thursday” Chanyeol shyly nodded, bowing again “thank you Mr. Lee I’ll be there” The dean left, as Chanyeol turned back to Baekhyun.

“What was that about?”

“I turned in my application, I told you I want to come back. Study music”

Baekhyun grinned, he was so glad Chanyeol had decided to go through with his decision. “But… Baekhyun” Chanyeol looked away awkwardly “the auditions for admission is on Thursday, they said I can apply with just guitar but I could have an accompanied vocalist with me. I think it’d help me to have you there” Baekhyun felt his heart race. He couldn’t sing. Not in public, even if it was for Chanyeol…. singing in public just meant his mother would hear about it…he didn’t think his voice was trained enough either.

Baekhyun was about to say no when- “BAEKHYUN-AH” Chen walked down the steps two at a time, Xiumin behind him.  _Good timing.._. Baekhyun thought, glad Chen was louder than most. Chen threw his arm around Baekhyuns shoulder almost knocking him down a step. “Oh! Who’s this?” Xiumin asked looking at Chanyeol.

“Chen…this is my friend Chanyeol he’s applying for the music department”

Chen grinned shaking Chanyeols hand “hi! I’m Jongdae from the vocal department, call me chen!” Chanyeol smiled as Xiumin grabbed his other hand “Kim Minseok! Also from vocal department, call me Xiumin” Baekhyun smiled at his three friends. He never thought they’d actually meet, or actually have a conversation like this. It felt nice, knowing he might be able to have all his friends at the same place. Seeing Chanyeol on a normal day, instead of a rainy day. He could get used to this.

“I was just asking Baekhyun if he could sing for me during the audition, I’m applying for guitar and piano”

Chen and Xiumin looked at each other knowingly, rolling their eyes. “Baekhyun? Singing?” Chen laughed “you’re better off teaching a dog to sing before Baekhyun sings” Baekhyun pretended to hit Chen “ya!”

Xiumin nodded, “to actually get Baekhyun to sing is a miracle. We’ve been trying to get him to join us for the scouting show for months now”

“Huh?” Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun confused “but you’re always sing-“

“OKAY” Baekhyun laughed cutting Chanyeol off. “Wow I have so much work to do. So so much work! Ya chen stop talking about me for once” Chen laughed smacking him on the arm.

“Well I have to get going, I am so so busy. Chanyeol both Chen and Xiumin are great singers. The could help you! Ok? I need to go now I have a project due and wow so busy” he was practically shouting. Baekhyun always did that when he was nervous. He said goodbye running away from his friends. Hopefully one of those two can help Chanyeol, maybe seeing him on normal days was a bad idea.

Baekhyun quickly ran back to his own department, finding comfort in the portraits and drawing around him. He breathed a sigh of relief, that was close…

he didn’t know if he could say no to Chanyeol

********  
( **Chanyeol pov** )

“Ya! Baekhyun” Chen screamed into the phone. It was no use, they had tried calling him over ten times. “Maybe he really is busy…” Chanyeol muttered looking at the guitar in his lap. Xiumin and Chen had taken him to an empty practice room, the place was small with only a piano and a couple of chairs in it. Xiumin sighed grabbing his backpack “I have to go, I told our teacher I’d help with the newer students today” Chen nodded waving goodbye to him, still trying to call Baekhyun.

“It’s ok I can just play by myself”

Chen put away his phone shaking his head “no! You’ll be more nervous like that, I’ll help you” Chanyeol raised an eyebrow he didn’t even know if this guy could sing. Would it be ok to even have him around for his audition? He wanted to play the song him and Baekhyun would always play, but he was too busy apparently. Chen sat down on the chair next to him “show me what you got!”  _Me? Right me…_ Chanyeol sighed, adjusting the guitar slowly starting to play a random song.

“NICE I LIKE IT”

Chen yelled, causing him to jump. Suddenly his whole attitude changed as he closed his eyes, starting to sing. His tone was deeper than Baekhyuns, the words coming out more defined. He should’ve known he’d be good, why would he be in the vocal department if he wasn’t? Chanyeol smiled as he kept playing letting Chen sing. Just like Baekhyun he put all his emotion and feelings into the song, hardly opening his eyes.

Chanyeol decided to join in, the song was at his pitch anyways. They both sang. Harmonizing as one. Chen had opened his eyes grinning at Chanyeol as he sang his parts. The song came to an end as Chanyeol sang the last line. “Ya! You’re not bad at singing either. You should apply for vocal department too” Chanyeol looked at his guitar shaking his head “I want to do music for now”

Chen nodded grabbing his water bottle from the floor, taking a drink “well Chanyeol what do you say? Should I be your partner for this audition?” He nodded thankful. They had just met but he wanted to help him out. Like Baekhyun he was nice, and outgoing. “Don’t worry too much, with your skills you’ll be able to get in easily” Chen assured him offering him a drink from his water bottle.

Chanyeol sighed “let’s hope.”

*****  
( **Baekhyun pov** )

“Baekhyun!”

Miyoung waved at him from the top of the tree. Baekhyun grinned, slowly climbing up to her. At first climbing this tree was difficult causing him to be out of breath and exhausted once he reached the top. It was easy now, they had met here so many times it was almost a regular routine. “Thought I’d find you here” Baekhyun smiled reaching the last branch and sitting by her.

They looked out into the scenery, The wind blowing Miyoungs hair towards his direction letting him get a scent of her lavender shampoo. “Were you looking for me?” Her eyes brightened as she held onto his sleeve. Baekhyun nodded “I wanted to ask you to help me with the new assignment. Love… why out of all things that? I know it should be easy like drawing a mother and her child. I feel like it’s deeper than that”

Miyoung smiled “you’re right, the teacher doesn’t say it but he wants you to draw love in a way that isn’t obvious. In a way that can have the viewer thinking ‘wow  
I didn’t see it that way at first’” Baekhyun groaned leaning against the trunk. “This is impossible” Miyoung shook her head “not impossible, don’t worry I’ll help you”

“Leave it to you, to always have my back”

Her smiled faded, as she looked out into the scenery in front of them. “But Baekhyun… do you consider me your friend? It seems like we only talk for school assignments” did she think of it that way? Baekhyun sighed grabbing her shoulders turning her to face him. A slight blush tinted her cheeks at his actions “Miyoung-ah, I consider you a very special friend don’t worry.”

“Friend?”

Baekhyun nodded, looking at Miyoung seem more disappointed than before she asked the question. “Baekhyun, are you naive or are you doing it on purpose?” Miyoung grabbed his hands taking them off her shoulders “can’t you see how much I like you? I don’t want to be your art classmate or friend, I… I” she stopped her blush getting stronger. Baekhyun looked at her confused before he realized what she meant.

Oh she  _liked_  him. he laughed awkwardly “you’re right I am naive, actually I’m stupid. I honestly didn’t realize-“ he scratched his head, not knowing what to say. Was Miyoung his type? Yes… she made him happy, made him laugh. Miyoung was always willing to help him, she was cute too. “Aren’t you going to give me a response?” She whispered.

He didn’t know what his response was, something was holding him back from saying he liked her too.  _maybe if we start off slow… I’ll like her more_ he thought. “Miyoung-shi lets go on a date huh? Let’s not rush things” Miyoung nodded grabbing Baekhyuns hand, “really?! ok… let’s go on a date” a small drop of rain fell on her cheek, Miyoung looked up at the sky as more droplets fell. “It’s raining again…I know how much you love rain”

“I do…” he whispered, would Chanyeol be at the gazebo? Even though they saw each other today already? “Miyoung. I have to go, but I’ll text you about our date!” He stepped down the branch below them, carefully climbing down the tree. He didn’t know if Chanyeol would be there but it didn’t hurt to try. He ran to the other side of the park, using his arms as cover. People were running past him trying to get out of the park, and away from the rain. Baekhyun smiled, him and Chanyeol were the only ones who ran towards the park during a rainy day.

Crossing the bridge, he made it to the gazebo feeling a sense of relief when he saw Chanyeol there. He had put on his usual oversized sweater over the nice clothes he had on earlier. “You’re late” Chanyeol smirked at him, his guitar already in place as he played a small chord. “how did you get here so fast? I was already at the park when it started raining”

Chanyeol shrugged “I may have already been here an hour before.” He stopped playing, “What a coincidence that it started raining- oh by the way your friends are nice. Chen is going to help me with the audition” something about that made him feel uneasy. He wanted to perform with Chanyeol. He would’ve loved too… thinking of someone else singing with Chanyeol, He didn’t like it. Call it selfish, but somewhere inside Baekhyun hoped that he was helping Chanyeol the way he had helped him.

That didn’t seem to be the case though, considering he was fine with someone else singing with him. Baekhyun forced a small smile “I’m so glad everything worked out” Chanyeol grinned “right? You’re too busy right?”

Baekhyun nodded, “ _So_  busy” he emphasized. “I have all these art assignments do… ah seriously wouldn’t have had the time” Chanyeol shrugged

“If you don’t have time, then you don’t. I understand, Chen is an amazing singer so I know he’ll be able to help me”

“He is…isn’t he” Baekhyun muttered. He knew Chen was good, maybe better than him. His vocals were always powerful it was no surprise Chanyeol liked it. “Are we going to?” Chanyeol nodded towards his guitar. “Chanyeol I don’t really feel like singing today, can you just play?”

“Just play?”

Baekhyun nodded, “I just want to hear you play, and relax a little” Chanyeol strummed another chord, glaring jokingly at him “Do you think I’m some therapeutic machine that plays ocean sounds and guitar songs when you’re stressed?”

Baekhyun shrugged “you might as well be!” Chanyeol rolled his eyes, but started playing. Baekhyun closed his eyes taking in the sounds around him. He wanted to stay like this forever, just listening to Chanyeols playing and forget about everything. “Baekhyun-ah… I know you want to hear me play, but hear me speak too ok?” Chanyeols deep tone went along with the thunder that hit the sky.

“I can tell you’re hiding your singing abilities, you told me you were scared… I think you should sing again though, do what you want with your life. If I get in this school I’ll bother you everyday until you join the vocal department” he laughed,

“Besides, it’d be easier with you around… I don’t know but with you, I’m calmer. So please start singing regularly again” Baekhyun opened his eyes to see Chanyeol staring at him. He hadn’t realized he stopped playing. “Should I?” He whispered. Chanyeol nodded scooting closer to him. “xiumin and Chen seem to really want you to perform with them” he sighed, they did keep begging him to join for months now, he felt bad. “Fine fine!  I’ll do it. I’ll sing with them”

Chanyeol draped his arm around his shoulder, he was warm. Baekhyun realized he felt a sense of security around Chanyeol. He always felt safe with him. “I would ask you to rethink the audition but chen already practiced with me, and we have most of the song down”

Baekhyun sighed, forcing another smile “Don’t worry! I told you I’m busy” Chanyeol laughed “should we get back to playing?” He nodded, everything would be fine if he performed with Chen and Xiumin right? He missed singing so much… but he knew he’d be able to go through with it, with Chanyeol by his side. The only problem was his mom, would she approve? Would she get mad? Baekhyun started to sing to Chanyeols arrangement.

Maybe he can find a way to make sure she doesn’t find out…


	7. Reults in confessions

Chanyeol looked out into the empty auditorium

The place could probably fit up to 2,000 people, for now it was empty. Except the four people that were watching, three with a clipboard in each of their hands. The dean of admissions, the principle, the music teacher, and Baekhyun a row behind. He smiled at him. He knew Baekhyun wasn’t that busy, that he had been scared to sing. Chanyeol decided to let it slide and not pressure him, even if he didn’t have an excuse as to why he was able to come today, it didn’t matter. He was grateful he did.

“Fighting!” Baekhyun mouthed the words silently to him. Chanyeol nodded looking at Chen sitting beside him. They were on stage and ready to present.  _Please let it go well…_ Chanyeol thought. The people who had auditioned before him were extremely talented. Same as last time, they were probably better than him.

“Park Chanyeol” the principle announced loudly, her voice bouncing off the empty place. “Auditioning for the music department under guitar. Are you ready?”

“y…yes…” he mentally kicked himself for stuttering. They won’t dock points for that right? They’re here to judge his music? He was too nervous to tell. “Don’t worry, you’re going to be great” Chen whispered to him. Chanyeol nodded, thankful for his new friend. He positioned his guitar and started to play the first chords; accidentally dropping the guitar pick.

 _Oh god…. oh god…_ Chanyeol bent down to pick it up his hands were shaking too much. His heart was racing, this was too much pressure. He hated feeling pressured. He looked out into the seats Baekhyun kept mouthing “its ok! It’s ok! It’s ok!” He couldn’t help but laugh. This idiot really calmed him. Chanyeol bowed in his seat “I’ll start over now” holding on to the guitar pick he started the song again, this time the notes flowing out naturally. Chen started singing beside him.

Carefully, he played every single note he had practiced for hours, his hands already knowing where to go without thinking. This was easier than he thought… it helped that Chen was singing beside him. His voice rang out to the judges and he could tell they were immersed in the song because of it. Finally it was time for his guitar solo. His hands flew across the neck of the instrument letting the chords vibrate into the speaker and out into his four person audience. He could see Baekhyun grinning at him giving him a thumbs up.

Chanyeol slowly ended the song, making sure his technique was perfect. The song ended as he let out a breath of air. He hadn’t realized he was holding it in… The judges wrote in their clipboard, the auditorium awkwardly quiet.

“YES!!! GO CHANYEOL!”

Baekhyun yelled standing from his seat, clapping his hands wildly. The dean of admissions turned around “Byun Baekhyun, we let you stay for the auditions now stay quiet or we will kick you out”

“Yes sir” he ducked his head in shame, slowly sitting back down. Chanyeol laughed at him, he always needed to do what he wanted. “Thank you Park Chanyeol, results will be emailed out later in the day or tomorrow. You may go now” the music teacher spoke, his hand motioning to the exit.

Chanyeol stood up and bowed with Chen, walking towards the exit. They walked out of the auditorium and into the empty halls of the university. “Don’t worry! They loved you” Chen patted him on the back reassuringly, “I haven’t seen the dean give that much emotion since that one fight between a soccer player and dancer that happened two years ago” Chanyeol didn’t know if that was a good thing. “Thank you for singing, it really helped a lot”

“And thank you for convincing Baekhyun to join our trio! I don’t know how you did it, but you’re a miracle worker”

“Ya ya ya! Are you talking about me what I say Jongdae!” Baekhyun ran towards them pretending to kick Chen. “It doesn’t matter! You can’t go back on your word now, practice starts at 5” Chen hid behind Chanyeol smirking. Baekhyun sighed “ok fine I’ll be there. You all want me dead but I’ll be there-“ Baekhyun stopped and looked at Chanyeol “let’s go Chanyeol-ah, it’s raining”

“It is?” Chanyeol pulled out his phone, checking the weather app. 80% rain…. he should’ve caught that earlier he didn’t bring an umbrella. “Chen I’ll see you at rehearsals me and Chanyeol have to go somewhere” Chen nodded “be there or I’ll kill you”

“I’d like to see you try” Baekhyun teased, The two walked away, stepping outside the building. It was pouring… student were walking around campus holding different colored umbrellas. “Did you bring an umbrella?” Baekhyun asked looking up at him. Chanyeol shook his head “did you?”

“No, race you there. winner buys food!” Baekhyun yelled running into the rain, Chanyeol watched as he almost crashed into a set of student loudly apologizing then switching to blaming them for being in the way. “Always doing weird things” Chanyeol shook his head.  _Oh whatever…_. he made up his mind running into the rain as well “WAIT UP” he screamed at him.

Baekhyun laughed, “it’s a competition! I’m not waiting your giant legs will beat me!” Chanyeol felt the drops of water fall on him, quickly getting him wet as he ran towards the art department. Baekhyun was faster than he thought. Were they really going to run to the pavilion? It didn’t matter Baekhyun had awoken his competitive side and now he needed to win.

Chanyeol ran faster, quickly passing Baekhyun ignoring his complains.

******

( **Baekhyun pov** )

 _No! No_  Baekhyun watched in horror as Chanyeol passed him. It wasn’t fair, his legs were longer.

“Baekhyun!”

Baekhyun stopped, watching Miyoung run up to him, holding a white umbrella. “Why are you running? Where’s your umbrella?You’re all wet!” She looked at him in shock. Baekhyun watched as Chanyeol ran across the street completely ahead of him now. He was going to have to pay. “Ah… Miyoung-shi I can’t talk right now I have to go!” He started jogging in place, trying to keep himself warm. The weather finally setting into body temperature. “Wait!” Miyoung grabbed his wrist, “our date. Can it be tomorrow?”

Right the date… he stopped running in place and looked at her, letting the rain hit him harder. “Uh… yeah tomorrow let’s go on a date tomorrow” he smiled causing her to blush again. “Ok tomorrow! Since it’s Saturday let’s meet at the bus stop at 11 ok?” Baekhyun gave her a thumbs up “ok!” He turned around running away. He didn’t have time to talk to her more, Chanyeol was already so far ahead.

Baekhyun crossed the street, going towards the empty park. He didn’t see Chanyeol anywhere did he already make it? Was he really that fast? Baekhyun cursed under his breath running to the gazebo. He expected to see Chanyeol giving him a ‘yes I won’ smirk as he leaned against the gazebo poll in satisfaction. Instead he was sitting down, his arms wrapped around him as he shivered slightly.

“This was a bad idea wasn’t it” Baekhyun ducked under the gazebo. Chanyeol nodded shivering again “I shouldn’t have worn shorts today”

“Who wear shorts in November…” Baekhyun muttered, looking at his exposed legs. “Well… let’s take a break today, I lost right? Let’s go buy food and eat it somewhere warm” Chanyeol stood up looking grateful. “We can go to my place, it’s close by” Baekhyun didn’t expect that, he never thought Chanyeol would invite him to his place. “Lead the way”

They ran out of the park together, running to a set of apartments and houses that were hidden behind old restaurants and small alleyways. Chanyeol led them into the tall building, and towards his apartment. The place was clean, it smelled like coffee. A bunch of sheets and pillow were folded at the end of the sofa. Chanyeol looked at him awkwardly “technically it’s not my place. I’m staying with my friend Sehun for now, until I get a job”

“Where is Sehun right now?”

“Probably school, he goes to a different university” Chanyeol walked over to a duffel bag, rummaging through it until he found a black hoodie and a pair of pants “here… they’ll probably be big on you but it’s better than wearing wet clothes” Baekhyun caught the clothes looking at them, would it be ok if he wore it? He felt bad… it didn’t look like Chanyeol had much to wear. “I’ll just take something of Sehuns it’s better if I wore it instead of someone he doesn’t know” he shrugged, walking towards one of the bedrooms.

Baekhyun quietly changed into Chanyeols clothes, grateful at how warm they were. They were big though, the sleeves extending longer than his arms went and so did the pants. “So what are you going to buy?” Chanyeol asked coming out of the bedroom in an orange hoodie. Baekhyun sighed “black bean noodles?”

“Nice I like it!”

Baekhyun ordered the food online, as they sat down by the balcony window. There wasn’t much of a view except for the brick building in front of the But it was still nice. It seemed like Sehun had put different plants on the balcony outside so it was still visually pleasing. “So who’s that girl?”

“Huh?”

Chanyeol raised an eyebrow as if saying ‘oh come on don’t lie’ Baekhyun sighed he hadn’t realized Chanyeol noticed her. “Miyoung, she’s a classmate of mine- no i mean she’s a friend of mine”

“Do you like her?”

Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol surprised,  _I guess friends should talk about this stuff…_ he thought to himself. Baekhyun shrugged “I don’t know, but I’m going on a date with her tomorrow so we’ll see” Chanyeol laughed looking out the window. “She’s pretty… you’re lucky”

Baekhyun nodded, he was. Miyoung was the prettiest girl in their major. “Why do I get the feeling you haven’t been on a date before?” Chanyeol smirked at him. Baekhyuns heart dropped… was it really that obvious? “I… ya! We can’t all be experts” Chanyeol scooted beside him “listen, going on dates is easy. Making the girl fall for you is easier- you’re out on your date you take her to see the view of the city, slowly you wrap your arm around her”

Chanyeol pointed towards the balcony window, pretending it was a good scenery of the city, his arm wrapping around Baekhyun body. He felt himself freeze. Why did it feel weirdly nice? Of course as a normal human reaction being held always felt nice… right? Baekhyun pushed him away, “ya! What are you doing pretending I’m a girl, do I look like that to you?”

Chanyeol snorted, “I’m just showing you what you need to do, do you not want me to?” Baekhyun sighed, fine… it’s not like anyone was watching them. “Ok ok tell me what I need to do”  Chanyeol wrapped his arm around Baekhyun again pretending there was a city view. “This is when you’re speech should slow down” Chanyeol whispered, his voice becoming slow. Baekhyun watched as Chanyeol breathed slowly “and then your tone becomes deeper, finally you’ll turn to her”

Chanyeol turned to face Baekhyun their faces inches from each other, he could see every eyelash of his. Baekhyun could feel Chanyeols breath hit his face softly, smelling like the americano he had been drinking before the audition. “And then” Baekhyun muttered, he didn’t know why he felt like this. Some part of him was telling him he should push Chanyeol away, but it was all too comforting. He had never been close to someone like this before. Never trusted someone like this before. Chanyeol leaned in slowly, their noses slightly touching each other. “And then…” Chanyeol repeated “You just-“

The doorbell rang causing the two to jump away from each other. “BLACK BEAN NOODLE DELIVERY!” The man shouted from the other side of the door. Baekhyun stood up quickly “wow finally!” He shouted running towards the door.

“I thought I was going to die of hunger why’d you take so long!”

**********  
(The next day)

Baekhyun towards the bus stop, seeing Miyoung waving at him excitedly. She was beautiful. Her hair had been dyed into an auburn color complimenting her skin well. “Miyoung-shi!” Baekhyun waved back at her, “so where are we going?” She grinned holding his hand. She was quick… he didn’t expect her to want to hold his hand so fast. “I was thinking… what could Miyoung possibly like? And then the thought came to me-“

“-ah Miyoung is like me… we share the same interests. So what would I like?” Miyoung laughed shaking his arm excitedly “so where are we going?” Baekhyun took out two tickets from his back pocket “ta-da! Two tickets to the amusement park” Miyoung jumped up and down excitedly “as expected Baekhyun you really are like me”

“Or the other way around” he teased, they walked into the bus, sitting close to each other as it took them towards their destination. “Baekhyun can I say how happy I am right now? Truthfully I’ve like you since the beginning of the semester” Baekhyun squeezed her hand “ya you fool, why didn’t you tell me earlier?” He sighed, this whole time he had treated her like just another classmate, or someone he only went to for homework. She was really experiencing a one sided love, he felt bad.

 _Maybe we can change that_ , “oh oh! That’s where my friend Chanyeol lives” he pointed towards the apartments he had gone to yesterday. Miyoung smiled “I would love to meet all your friends.” Baekhyun grinned “that’d be nice, Chanyeol is a really amazing guitar player. He actually auditioned for the music department yesterday hopefully he gets in”

“Hopefully!” Miyoung agreed “you seem to have a lot of friends who are music related majors” Baekhyun nodded, “you’re actually the only art major I’ve been able to be friends with”

“Then I feel special” Miyoung looked out the bus window, “oh! Oh Chanyeol told me he used to work there before… Wow I didn’t know it was this far” he pointed at the club Chanyeol had told him about yesterday. The one he had mentioned he got fired from before. “Chanyeol has a really interesting life” Miyoung muttered eyeing the club. “He does right?”

The bus finally arrived at the amusement park, both of them walking out. The atmosphere was the type Baekhyun loved, he could hear people on rides screaming as the ride dropped, kids running around happily as their parents tried catching up to them. The smell of cotton candy mixed with autumn in the air. “Let’s go!” Miyoung yelled, pulling him into the park. Baekhyun pointed at the pirate ship. The ride was simple, you got in a mechanical boat as it swung back and forth making your stomach lurch. Baekhyun had never been on it but it seemed fun.”there there! Let’s go there first!” Miyoung agreed, both of them ran towards the end of the ship where you could feel the effect the most.

The ride started slowly, bringing them higher each swing “YA CHANYEOL WOULD LOVE THIS” Baekhyun yelled, his stomach hurting at the drop. Miyoung laughed grabbing on to his arm for support. The ride finally came to a stop both of them laughing at each other’s reactions. “Baekhyun I didn’t expect you to be so weak” Miyoung laughed at him. Baekhyun scoffed looking away “it’s not like you weren’t yelling” Miyoung suddenly grabbed his shoulders bringing her lips to his face. “You’re right thank you for protecting me” she giggled kissing his cheek. Baekhyuns jaw drop as she walked away towards the next ride, his hand going up to his cheek.

They spent the rest of the day going on rides, and waiting in line for the most part. The park had been more crowded than usual, probably because it was ready to close for winter. Everyone seemed to be trying to get in one last good time before the next year. The sun was slowly setting, hiding behind a twilight sky. Baekhyun led Miyoung to a bench “We really just through the whole park in one day” he laughed rubbing his legs. Miyoung grinned “nothing we do together is impossible”

“Right?” He rubbed his legs again, he had been walking so much they were starting to get sore. “Thank you for the matching bunny ears” Miyoung took the pink headband off of her head looking at it, the two bunny ears that were attached to it had gotten wet from the water ride they went on. “You bought something for your friend too didn’t you?”

Baekhyun nodded taking out the small guitar pick necklace out of the bag, it had the amusement parks logo on it, and it was hanging by a thick black thread. “I had to buy him something to say thank you for convincing me to join the vocal competition”

“I didn’t know you sang…Isn’t that only for vocal music majors?”

Baekhyun nodded “I’m thinking of switching. Thanks to Chanyeol, I think I’m going to be able to finally do it”

“You talk about Chanyeol a lot….”

He nodded looking at the guitar pick in his hands. “He’s a good friend, he’s helped me realize that even if I’m scared I should go for what I want. I’ve always wanted to be a singer. Miyoung trust me, I haven’t showed you my full potential. My drawing isn’t good and it’s because it’s something I don’t have a talent in”

“So you’re going to leave me?” Baekhyun turned to look at Miyoung. She looked hurt as if he had betrayed her “ya… don’t think like that we’re still in the same building and I’ll go visit you”

“But seeing you everyday in class… that’s what helped me get through this semester.”

Baekhyun laughed awkwardly he thought Miyoung would be happy for him “You can’t possible be saying that I should stay because it helps you focus? Aren’t you happy for me?” Miyoung pouted, a small tear forming in the corner of her eye “I just… I thought we’d get through this together, do you really have to switch?”

“It’s my dream Miyoung… and Chanyeol told-“

“Chanyeol Chanyeol Chanyeol! God that’s all you’ve been talking about today, I didn’t even know if I was going on a date with your, or on a Chanyeol study group.” She snapped at him. Her eyes darkened the more angrier she got. Baekhyun didn’t realize he was talking about Chanyeol so much. Did he always do that? “I’m sorry Miyoung… but I’m going to transfer, the only problem is my mother. She wouldn’t approve she gets scared and” he stopped talking. Why was he telling her this?

Ever since Chanyeol came into his life, he’s been really open with his feelings. He hardly thought twice about it. “Your Mom?” Miyoung pressed. “Ah… it’s nothing, ya Miyoung I need to go to the bathroom, watch my stuff ok?” Baekhyun dropped everything quickly running to the bathroom. Their date has been ruined and it was his fault. He shouldn’t have said anything, but he didn’t think Miyoung would react like that.

Maybe she wasn’t for him like he thought

******

“Baekhyun Baekhyun!” Chen, Chanyeol and Xiumin ran up to him excited. All three grabbing him.

“What is this? Why are you all in the art department?” They ignored his question as Chanyeol let go of him- standing tall and proud “guess who’s now an official music major student” Baekhyuns jaw dropped, did he really make it in? Was he really going to be able to see Chanyeol more now? “I told you, you were good enough” he slapped Chanyeol on the back roughly.

“We’re going to take Chanyeol out for drinks to celebrate let’s go!” Xiumin said, Baekhyun nodded “ok let me just put my stuff away” he pointed towards his belongings. “You’re Chanyeol?” An old woman asked behind them. Causing all four to go quiet.

“Mom…” Baekhyun muttered, his mom walked up to him, she was mad. Completely infuriated. He could tell just by the way she was looking at them. “Baekhyun are you really switching to the vocal department?” She asked desperately grabbing onto his sweater. “How’d you find out?” His mom turned towards Chanyeol, her eyes practically shooting daggers “Are you Chanyeol?”

Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun confused before bowing politely “yes hello-“ she pushed him roughly, sending Chanyeol back a step. “Who the hell do you think you are coming in and changing my sons life? Who the hell do you think you are!” Her scream echoed against the hallways, Chen and Xiumin stared at Chanyeol in shock. They didn’t know what to do. None of them did.

“Mom, what are you doing, he”

His mother turned around opening her phone, shoving it in Baekhyuns face. “Mom… I’m switching majors, I don’t want to draw anymore my new friend Chanyeol convinced me to sing. So that’s what I’m going to do, I’m sorry” her voice rang loud and clear as she read the message to him.  Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol who had his head ducked. “H…how I never sent that!” He grabbed her phone looking at the text message. It was from his number, but he never sent it.

“You think I was just going to stand by and be ok with it, you think I would be ok with this?!” She was crying now, tears streaming down her face as she yelled at him. “Jongdae I thought you knew better than to support this” She pointed at Chen. Chen bowed “I’m sorry mother byun….”

His friends shouldn’t be apologizing. Baekhyun stood up, grabbing his mother’s sleeve. “Mom let’s go talk somewhere huh? Let’s go talk in private” Chen and Xiumin looked at each other and bowed again “we’ll leave you alone” they hurried out of the building leaving the three alone. “So will I” Chanyeol bowed

“You.” His mother glared at Chanyeol “I don’t want you anywhere near Baekhyun. You’re a bad influence” Chanyeols brows furrowed as he nodded, walking away from the two. “Mom! How can you speak to him like that! He didn’t do anything”

His mom ran up to him hugging him tightly, her tears falling onto his jacket “Baekhyun don’t switch ok? If you don’t like drawing we can help you switch to something else. What about photography?” Baekhyun felt tears coming out of his eyes before he could control it “Mom please stop! Stop…I want to sing let me sing”

“You don’t know what that accident did to you, do you not remember? Baekhyun you almost died. You couldn’t speak for weeks, when you couldn’t sing you cried for months hurting your throat even more. They kicked you out of children’s choirs and you were devastated. I can’t see you go through that again please please” Baekhyun hugged her back, crying with her. “I was scared too Mom. I know It’s easier for me to damage my throat but I’m not the same little kid-“ he sniffled, wiping off his tears with the back of his sleeve. “But I want to sing, even if I do lose my voice one day I don’t want to regret not singing when I was able to. Please, I can take care of myself now”

His mother looked at him, wiping off Baekhyuns tears with her hand “my baby… are you sure you want to do this?”

Baekhyun nodded, “I’m sure. Just trust me, this one time.” She laughed embarrassed “I really just threw a fit in the middle of your school, how are you not embarrassed of your mother” Baekhyun grinned shaking his head “I would never be embarrassed, never.” His grin slowly faded as he hugged his mom again “Don’t  worry…I’ll be fine. Everything will be fine and Chanyeol is a good guy, he just let me be brave enough to go for it again”

“I should apologize to him shouldn’t I?” Baekhyun shook his head, wiping her tears off with his sleeve “don’t worry he’ll understand.”

They talked for a while, as Baekhyun told her about his plans for the scouting show. How Chanyeol had gotten in the the music department. He hadn’t realized how little they’ve talked since he moved out to be closer to the university… he missed her. He missed his family. Eventually his mom left back home. Leaving him alone in the hallways, Baekhyun sighed sitting down and leaning against the wall. He had asked her what time she had gotten the text message.  _‘Saturday… around 8 don’t you remember sending it?’_  Baekhyun laughed bitterly. That was when he had left Miyoung alone with his stuff.

This is why he shouldn’t be telling everyone his personal life. “You can come out now” he spoke towards the wall. Chanyeol peered his head awkwardly out of an empty classroom. “Sorry I just thought you two should be alone as quick as possible so I just hid in here…” Baekhyun laughed patting the space beside him.

Chanyeol sat beside him, as he looked at the paintings of students that were hung up on the walls. “I’m sorry-“

“Don’t worry about it… but Baekhyun-ah is it really all because of me that you decided to sing again?”

He scoffed rolling his eyes “ya do you think I’m someone who easily listens to anyone’s advice? Of course not. A lot of different things helped me decide”

Chanyeol nodded accepting it, a flashback of them sitting in the same position came to him, except they were at Dahyes funeral. _“So I’ll tell you all my secrets… maybe after you can feel comfortable with me_ ” he had told Chanyeol that. Was he still willing? Yes he was. He was the one that had decided to build this bond. He shouldn’t break it.

“Chanyeol” he muttered “it is because of you that I decided to sing, all because of you” Chanyeol grinned, his dimple showing up again. “Really? Then…since it’s all because of me, I promise to be with you every step of the way. Until you reach the top, until you become a big star” Baekhyun scoffed “ya… who said I’m going to become a big star…” Chanyeol smiled at him

“I did…I did you idiot”


	8. Signed watercolors

__

It hadn’t rained for weeks,

Did it matter? Baekhyun watched as Chanyeol ate laughing at everything Chen said. He turned to look at him smiling, he smiled a lot lately. It was nice. Chanyeol had made it into the music department, and was now attending everyday. Baekhyun sighed looking at the time, the scouting show was today. He had practiced as much as he could, his voice had gotten better, and he was more confident. Still, it was going to be a big crowd.

“Are you nervous?”

Baekhyun looked up at Chanyeol, he didn’t know how, but Chanyeol always seemed to know how he was feeling. He was happy he could see him on days it didn’t rain now, but sometimes he wished it would. So they could go to gazebo where no one bothered them. When they can just talk and sing. “A little” Baekhyun admitted.

“Aye…. don’t worry you’ll be fine” Xiumin wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “If you get nervous just give us a small sign and we can sing your part” Chen nodded, agreeing with Xiumin “we’ll do fine. Imagine if we get signed though we could travel the world, have people screaming and chanting our names. Wouldn’t that be amazing? Huh Chanyeol?”

Chanyeol shrugged “it doesn’t matter to me I just want to play music” Chen sighed, grabbing chips out of a bag. “What do you think Minseok would it be fun to be famous?”

Xiumin nodded “of course, we’d have more opportunities to perform too!” Chen snapped his finger “see! I knew I could trust you hyung” Baekhyun rolled his eyes throwing a small green pea at him “ya ya! Let’s focus right now on practicing I really can’t take this pressure” Baekhyun stood up grabbing his lunch tray. “You’re coming right?” Chanyeol pointed at himself “me? Why would I go to your practice? The professor wants me to stay after class today to work on my technique”

“Baekhyun have you turned in your papers to switch majors?”

He shook his head, “not yet I want to make sure we win this competition first then I’m sure they won’t ask me to audition” he looked at Chanyeol who continued eating. Should he ask him? They had the option of using a live band and Baekhyun would feel comfortable if Chanyeol was playing the guitar. He wouldn’t be visible though, Chanyeol would have to go the orchestra pit. Just hearing his playing would help Baekhyun though.

“I’m leaving” Chanyeol muttered, cleaning his face with a napkin and standing up. He nodded at the three as he grabbed his tray. “Wait!” Baekhyun screamed, the cafeteria becoming quiet as everyone looked at him.  _I didn’t mean to be that loud…_ He thought embarrassed. “I’m right here why’d you scream?” Chanyeol laughed. Baekhyun waved it off “can you play guitar for our performance tonight?” Chanyeol bit his lip, “I don’t think I’m ready for performances”

“Oh don’t say that, you’ve helped us practice before so you know the song. Just switch the acoustic for an electric” Chen spoke with his mouth full, getting a disgusted look from Xiumin. “I’ll think about it” Chanyeol nodded. He didn’t even wait for an answer, he walked away.

“Yeah! Yeah! You do that!” Baekhyun screamed after him again, he didn’t care that everyone was looking at him he was too nervous.

“Do you think he’ll come” Xiumin asked behind him

“I don’t know…”

*****

“YES EVERYBODY HERE WE ARE AT THIS YEARS SCOUTING COMPETITION WE JUST SAW GROUP NUMBER 4 PERFORM WAITING ON GROUP 5”

The crowd cheered loudly, making his heartbeat pick up. Baekhyun peeked out from behind the curtain, seeing men and woman in suits seated in the first three front rows. Followed by hundreds of people behind them. Probably the talent scouts. He took a deep breath looking at Chen and Xiumin fixing their microphones. Everyone backstage was in a rush, shouting orders at each other, warming up, and doing final touches on makeup and outfits.

Some groups had already established a steady fanbase, who had gone to support them. “I can’t do this” Baekhyun gripped his head, it had been too long since he had performed in public. What if he messed up? What if he ruined any chances Chen and Xiumin had at making it big? He couldn’t do that to them. “I’ll see you guys at home tell me how it went” he smiled at his friends walking away.

“Ya!” Chen grabbed his shoulder “its too late to back out now. We need you.” Baekhyun took a deep breath, looking at the next group going out into the stage to perform. “I really can’t do this, there’s so many people, and Chanyeol didn’t show up”

“Who cares! Is Chanyeol the one performing? No. It’s you, me and Xiumin so please focus. I tried texting Chanyeol but maybe something came up. It’s ok the orchestra has enough guitar players”

Baekhyun nodded, only hearing half of what Chen was saying. Chanyeol that jerk…. he hadn’t said yes to playing for them, but he didn’t say no either. “We’re after this group. Are you guys ready?” Xiumin asked. Baekhyun shook his head, his knees feeling week. “I need to sit down” he felt like throwing up. There was too much pressure, this wasn’t the gazebo where him and Chanyeol sang freely. This was an actual performance. One that depended on his future.

“BAEKHYUN”

Xiumin grabbed him, the three of them huddling together. “Ok no matter what happens… at least we tried. Let’s just remember that this is what we love doing. No matter what the judges think. No matter if we don’t get scouted or not ok?”

Chen nodded “but we will!” He grinned confidently “no one can beat us, our choreo is even on another level” Baekhyun smiled, thankful for his positivity. 

“Group 6 on standby group 6” a woman with a clipboard shouted, looking at the three “group 6? Ok you guys stand by the stage, wait until further instructions. Once the announcer says your name walk on and wait until the music starts playing. Got it? Cameras are placed on both sides of the stage as well as far center”

They all nodded, trying their hardest to understand her. The woman was talking too fast. Baekhyun couldn’t keep up. His mind wasn’t working, he was being pushed towards the stage by Chen and he couldn’t stop it. “GROUP 6 ALSO CALLED C  B X!”

With one final push, Baekhyun was sent out onto the stage, the heavy spotlight hitting him. He could feel the sweat on the back of his neck build. Everyone was looking at them. The audience clapping wildly ready for their performance. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t “ch…” he stopped speaking. Everything could be heard on the microphone. Baekhyun closed his eyes, running off the stage. Ignoring the calls from Xiumin and Chen.

He gasped, In the safety behind the velvet curtains. It was all too much. “Get back out there what are you doing?” He knew that voice. Baekhyun looked up to see Chanyeol running up to him, his hair slightly wet and curly. “Sorry I’m late. It was raining” he half smiled.

“I wish I was at the gazebo” Baekhyun gasped looking at the stage. “Me too… but right now, you can’t think of that. You need to perform ok?” Chanyeol gripped his shoulders tightly, “I’ll be playing guitar. Don’t worry, it’ll be just like the gazebo except with a couple other people”

Baekhyun looked up at the taller male, he had already put on a microphone to hear the standby Instructions. Not even bothering to dry off completely. If he was ready. Baekhyun should be too. “It’s raining?” Baekhyun asked softy. Chanyeol laughed, nodding. “It’s raining. Tonight, this is our gazebo” Chanyeol ran a hand through his wet hair “see? Baekhyun-ah, you can do this. You practiced so hard for it. Don’t let a little stage fright stop you” he grinned at Chanyeol. Chanyeol had to get over his fear so he could come back to school, now it was as his turn.

“Ok…” Baekhyun grabbed Chanyeols hands taking them off his shoulders. “I’m ready” he walked out into the stage. Mouthing apologies to his two friends.

“Are we ready group 6?” The announcer asked awkwardly. Baekhyun bowed slowly, ignoring the stares from the crowd. He knew Chanyeol was at the orchestra pit. Proabbly already seated, the electric guitar in his lap.

Just like at the gazebo…

The music started, and he heard Chanyeols first set of chords play. He could do this.

Baekhyun grinned at the judges confidently, and sang. Chen followed, the dance steps coming easily to him. This was just like practice. He had done this a million times, he knew what to do. The music hit the core of his body, a vibrations of the bass guitar played. It was all too natural. All too perfect. He was born for this. Baekhyun was born to sing. He was confident of that now.

The bridge to the chorus played, hearing Chanyeols playing again. The crowd stood up dancing along to the upbeat song. They were loving it, Chen stepped to the front, hitting his high note loudly not missing a single beat. Xiumin danced alongside him giving Baekhyun a large smile. He was also loving it. They were having fun. That’s all that mattered.

“HANDS UP HANDS UP YEAH” Baekhyun shouted at the crowd improvising a little. The crowd responded happily, following his orders. The confetti canons they had planned shot in the air as the final chords came. All three of them harmonizing for the last sentence. Chanyeols guitar slowly ending the song. Baekhyun smiled at the crowd waving at all of them. He looked at the judges who had also gotten up from their seats.

They won. He knew it.

*****  
(The next day)

“Sign here, and here”

Baekhyun grabbed the pen, signing everything as fast as he could. “You will be signed as cbx long name being a combination of your names. As promised in the contest rules, you will be given a performing artists contract. Immediately skipping any trainee requirements from the company. You will be touring with other winners from different countries as a Winners Scouting Tour, any questions?”

Baekhyun dropped his pen looking at their new manager. Manager Lee, the old man looked nice. A little tired already of his job. “We’re leaving the country?” He nodded, handing them another piece of the contract.

“You will also be pulled from school, your new schedules will be too busy to allow any personal education for the time being.”

Baekhyun looked at Chen and Xiumin, both of them nodding understandingly at the mans words. They saw this coming, how come Baekhyun didn’t? It’s not like he cared much, he could always come back. Chanyeol came to mind though… he had barely come back to school. How could he leave him alone? “Is there a way we can still go to school but tour?”

Manager lee snorted at the question “yes. If you can teleport, can you?” Baekhyun frowned “no…” he signed the contract a little slower now. He was going to be away from Chanyeol for a while. Would that cause any distance between them?

They signed the rest of the contract, taking celebratory photos with the principle of the school, the manager and CEO of their new company. Baekhyun couldn’t believe this was happening so fast. He walked out of the schools main office looking at the empty halls. He was really leaving…

“Baekhyun”

Miyoung was there. Leaning back against the lockers. He rolled his eyes walking away. He didn’t need any more bad news. “Are you ignoring me?”

 _Yes…_ he thought bitterly, continuing to walk. “Ya!” Miyoung ran after him grabbing his shoulder. “I just want to say I’m sorry” he raised an eyebrow at her. Any feelings he had for her were gone now. Even if he never completely liked her, Baekhyun had thought of Miyoung as a friend, someone he could trust and be comfortable with. She ruined that.

“Move” he muttered, Miyoung shook her head stubbornly. “I heard you won the competition, congrats” he nodded, shrugging off her hand. Is that what it was? Did she hear he was going to be a signed artist and now she’s interested again? Miyoung sighed, looking at her feet “I should’ve supported you when you said you wanted to sing again”

“It doesn’t mater now. You were wrong” Baekhyun couldn’t help but be petty seeing her was bringing down his mood. “That’s not why I came to apologize for though” Miyoung stepped in front of him, blocking his path. “That night when we went on our date. I grabbed your phone, and sent a text to your mom”

“I know.”

“You do?” Her eyes widened in shock. Baekhyun nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Of course I do, thanks to you my mom traveled down here to give me a piece of her mind” he laughed “but what to do? You failed… she accepted my choice in the end”

Miyoung shook her head “no… no! I’m glad she did. I really am. I’m so sorry I did that, I was just angry that you might distance yourself from me once you switched majors and-“ she stopped handing him a small gift bag. Baekhyun hadn’t realized she was holding it. It was yellow, with white stuffing paper covering the actual gift. “And then I realized something” Miyoung muttered “take this, its my final project for the Love assignment”

He took it reluctantly, “I was selfish. I’m sorry.” Baekhyun sighed, he wanted to keep being angry but he couldn’t. It was all in the past anyways. Nothing could be changed “ok… I forgive you” Miyoung smiled at him “thank you. I hope your music career takes off. I’ll be cheering for you” bowing slightly Miyoung walked away, leaving him alone in the hallway.

“It’s better this way” Baekhyun nodded walking out of the building and towards the bus stop. It was better not to have any ill feelings towards anyone, especially before leaving. He wanted to leave in a good state of mind. He looked at the gift bag, Love… was she confessing again? He hoped not, he’d feel bad. Baekhyun walked into the bus, walking towards the back seats. He didn’t feel like walking home today. He felt drained.

Putting the gift bag on his lap, he took out the stuffing paper slowly, tucking it under his thigh so it wouldn’t fall on the floor. It was a portrait from what he could see. Was she really confessing again? He took it out, feeling his heart drop at the image.

He had no words, he didn’t know how to feel. The portrait was watercolors this time. Every single color blending into each other without any breaks. In the middle were two figures. One was him, he was running. The other… Chanyeol. The two were running in the rain, the small drops of water missing them completely. It was when they were having their race. Miyoung had seen it

Baekhyun turned the portrait around _‘When we’re together the rain can’t stop us’_ Was written on the back. Love…. this was a love assignment. Why did Miyoung draw them? “And then I realized-“ Miyoung had said. Realized what? He looked at the painting again, they looked so happy, even if the faces weren’t drawn he knew how he had felt. Chanyeol always made him happy. When he was around Chanyeol he felt safe, because of Chanyeol he was able to sing again.

Baekhyun felt his heart jolt again at the thought of Chanyeol, he looked out the bus window seeing small drops of rain fall onto the glass. Rain. “stop the bus!” Baekhyun yelled at the driver. The driver glared at him motioning to the stop button by his seat.  _Right…_. he clicked on it, waiting impatiently as the bus slowly came to a stop. Gathering his things he ran out of the vehicle, running towards the park.

Something inside him already knew why he was in such a hurry, he needed to confirm. Confirm Miyoungs painting. Baekhyun ran towards the park, making his way to the gazebo.  It wasn’t raining hard. It was a small drizzle but he hoped even this type of rain would be enough to meet up. Baekhyun ducked under the roof looking at the empty gazebo. He wasn’t here.

He sat down on the old  bench looking at the dead leaves around him, the once green scenery had died due to the cold weather. His heart kept beating rapidly, he knew it wasn’t because of running. He knew why, he couldn’t admit though.

“Shouldn’t we pause the meetings until it gets warmer” Chanyeol sighed, his guitar strapped to his back like usual. Chanyeol sat beside him and smiled. A warm smile Baekhyun had gotten so used to. A smile only for him. This person… was so important to him. This person meant so much to him.

Was Miyoungs painting right? Did she really as an artist catch a side of love that wasn’t easy to find? Or was it easy to find but he had been in denial? Baekhyun couldn’t say anything to Chanyeol. His thoughts were too messy, “are you ok?”

Chanyeol tilted his head to the side curiously, he always looked innocent when he did that. Baekhyun laughed awkwardly hitting him on the arm “ya! Of course, get your guitar out and play” giving him a weird look, Chanyeol obliged. Like always he put his guitar on his lap, adjusting his position. His fingers slowly strumming a few strings. Baekhyun looked down at the small gift bag. ‘Even the rain can’t stop us’ it was true… this whole time they had looked forward to the rain. It was a symbol of their time together. It was something important to him. The sound of rain brought happiness to him. It was now music to his ears, the rain was a song only him and chanyeol could understand. A secret language for  them. 

An event that said, you’re safe now. You can be yourself. Seeing Chanyeol here playing beside him, Baekhyun realized one thing. That Miyoungs painting was right….

He was in love with Chanyeol


	9. when we're apart

“Wait wait wait!” 

Baekhyun yelled at everyone. Everyone froze looking at him in shock. “Ya! What now?” Chen cried, fixing the position of his luggage. Baekhyun looked around the airport. “Chanyeol isn’t here yet! He said he wanted to say goodbye” 

“Ya, we’re going to miss our flight let’s just FaceTime him later” Xiumin motioned to him, his passport in his hand. “Chanyeol you idiot” Baekhyun frowned. He wanted to see him one last time, it’ll be months before he was going to come back. After realizing how he felt about him. He wanted to see more of him, hear more of his voice. Touch him… 

He couldn’t though, Chanyeol didn’t feel that way about him. He didn’t even think he liked guys. “Ya Baekhyun!!!!” Chen yelled again, Baekhyun sighed running towards them, gripping his plane ticket. He went through security check slowly, trying to see if he could at least wave to Chanyeol. He didn’t show up. Xiumin wrapped an arm around him and smiled “You excited? We’re officially touring artists” 

 _That’s right… for now let’s focus on cbx_  Baekhyun grinned back at him. “Aye I knew we could it! You can thank me” 

“You!” Chen kicked him “its because of my voice that we won” Xiumin rolled his eyes at the two. “Ok all three of us” Baekhyun dramatically rubbed his shin. “Cbx move to the first class line” Manager Lee directed them slowly. “First class?” Baekhyun almost yelled. Was he really about to live the good life? They walked into the plane looking at their individual stations that counted as seat. Baekhyun was able to turn his seat into a bed, a small tv was placed in front of him, as well as a small desk filled already with snacks. 

“I could get used to this” Baekhyun looked over at Chen who was already searching for a movie to watch. “This is your schedule for tomorrow, rehearsals start at six am sharp so we will meet at the hotel lobby, all the information is here” Manager Lee handed him a beige folder, before going towards Xiumin.

“Six in the morning” Baekhyun whined. Throwing the folder at the end of his station. “Well if this is the life of an idol I should get used to it” He muttered nodding to himself. The plane took off and his heart raced, here he was singing again. Actually making a career out of it.

His life was finally beginning and for the better. 

 ******** 

( **Chanyeol pov** )

“It’s raining all week and my umbrella broke so I had to come for a new one, hyung don’t you have somewhere to go on rainy days?” Sehun asked walking into the small apartment. 

Chanyeol watched as he threw his umbrella in the trash, “not anymore” he looked at his guitar. It would be nice to go to the gazebo but it wouldn’t be the same without Baekhyun. “Ah… do you want something to eat? I’m going out with some friends, want to come with?” Chanyeol shook his head again, grinning at Sehun. “No thanks I’m just going to practice” 

Sehun nodded, going into his room. Chanyeol looked at his phone, Baekhyun hadn’t texted him. Was he mad he didn’t go to the airport to say goodbye? Chanyeol wanted to, but lately they’ve been too clingy with each other. It felt weird. As if they couldn’t breathe unless they were hanging out. Chanyeol couldn’t take that type of feeling, it was better to have some distance. He stood up, walking towards the balcony window. 

Rain softly hit the glass, trickling down until it reached the bottom. “I’m leaving!” Sehun called from behind him, Chanyeol heard the front door open and close. He was alone. Grabbing the handle to the balcony he opened the doors letting the rain hit face. 

“Ok practice time” he sighed, Chanyeol grabbed the instrument sitting down in front of the balcony. He started playing, a classical piece. One the professor had been assigning him. It was simple, something first years would play. Chanyeol could play it easily, but since he had missed school they wanted to start him off easy. 

Rain hit his feet as the cold wind blew inside the apartment. “Ah Baekhyun-ah do you want to hear another?” 

He waited 

“Yes? Ok! This one is a new piece I’ve been working on called… Ahh, actually I don’t have a name for it. I’ll let Baekhyun-shi name it!” He started playing pretending someone was behind him. He nodded to the beat of the music. “Ah thank you thank you!” Chanyeol bowed to the empty space behind him. “What’s that? The song you always sing? Really?! Again?” Chanyeol shook his head, moving the capo to the right position. “Fine fine” he agreed playing the song him and Baekhyun always used to practice. 

He hummed along to the unsung lyrics. His hands stopped playing. Chanyeol sighed laughing at himself. “I’m going crazy” he set the guitar aside. Distance… how…he couldn’t even get through one rainy guitar session without pretending Baekhyun was there. He looked at his phone, nothing. No messages. Chanyeol laid down on the hard wood floor texting Baekhyun 

 _Ya…sorry I couldn’t come something came up, have fun on tour!_  

He waited for a reply but got nothing “ok then… minseok Hyung” Chanyeol muttered 

_Xiumin hyung! How is everything? Send me photos of everyone_

“There” Chanyeol smiled at the message, Xiumin always responded to him. He waited for five minutes. The room was starting to get cold as the rain picked up. Chanyeol sat up looking at his bare feet. They were wet. “Maybe… chen” he texted Chen a similar message he had sent Baekhyun and Xiumin. Thunder filled the air, as the white curtains to the balcony blew inwards. 

He didn’t realize how limited his friend circle was. How alone he was. He had Sehun, but Sehun went to another school and he hardly saw him. Was it going to be like this from now on? Chanyeol stood up closing the balcony window. The floor was wet… he had let the rain in for too long. “Maybe that’s the problem” he muttered looking at the puddle beneath his feet. He had depended on Baekhyun for too long. Now that he was gone, living his own life he didn’t know how to act. 

 _I can go to the gazebo without him, I used to do it all the time,_  he thought grabbing his coat. He’d have to clean the puddle later. For now, he was going to the gazebo to play. Like old times. Chanyeol grabbed his guitar putting it in its case, and put on shoes. 

He walked out of the apartment building, rushing towards the park. He should’ve brought an umbrella, his hair was getting wet. He smiled remembering when him and Baekhyun raced only to get cold and go back to the apartment. “Ah ya Chanyeol-ah! Stop it go get new friends” he scolded himself loudly, ignoring the stares he got from people walking past him

Walking into the opposite end of the park he stopped. Why did he avoid the gazebo? He didn’t realize he passed the first entrance. Chanyeol sighed walking along the row of dry trees, the leaves were all gone now. Only leaving dark and withered branches in its place. The scenery itself was kind of intimidating. No one was around because of the rain. 

“Hey….” 

Chanyeol stopped at the voice, he looked around but there was no one. “I’m really going crazy” he muttered starting to walk again

“Hey! Up here!” 

 Chanyeol looked up at the sky. His eyes slowly focusing towards a large tree, there was a red figure sat on one of the branches. “Chanyeol” the figure Spoke loudly so he could hear them. 

Miyoung… she was wearing a large red hoodie. Chanyeol walked up to the large tree setting his guitar against the trunk. “You know me?” Miyoung nodded “I’ve seen you around with Baekhyun- do you know me?” 

He nodded. Baekhyun had told him what she had done. He didn’t know if he should be talking to her. “Come up here” Miyoung patted the spot next to her. Chanyeol shook his head, she’ll push him. 

“I won’t push you” she echoed his thoughts “I’m not that evil” she looked offended. Chanyeol laughed “I think I’m too big to be climbing a tree” Miyoung shook the branch she was sitting on. “It’s pretty sturdy. It’ll hold you. Baekhyun also climbed it” 

“He did?” She nodded, Chanyeol looked at the tangled branches he would have to go through to get to where Miyoung was.  _Oh let’s just do it…_. he thought to himself grabbing onto the first branch. He pulled himself up quickly, slowly climbing the tree, a part of him wanted to go back down every time the branch would creak or move a little too much. “Keep going you’re almost here” Miyoung encouraged him. 

Grabbing the thickest branch Chanyeol held on to it, feeling how the rain had soaked into it. The color of the wood  also darker thanks to the rain.

He crawled towards Miyoung his jaw dropping at the view. Baekhyun would like it, did he see it already? Miyoung said he’s climbed here before so he probably has. “I figure Baekhyun told you what I did” Miyoung sighed “don’t worry I won’t pull anything like that again… I’m sorry” 

Chanyeol didn’t know what to say so he just nodded. “Do you miss him?”

“Who?” 

“Baekhyun of course!” 

Chanyeol laughed “it’s not like he’s gone forever” Miyoung nodded silently, “well are you going to miss him?” He shrugged “it’s not like I don’t have other friends”

“True. I just thought you and Baekhyun were a lot closer than just friends”

“What?” 

Miyoung laughed “I’m saying I thought you guys were like best friends or something” best friends…. people still used that term? People their age? Chanyeol didn’t know but thinking about it now, Baekhyun would be something like a best friend to him. He was practically family for Chanyeol. “Yeah… I guess Baekhyun is my -best friend” he said the last part awkwardly, it didn’t sound right coming out of his mouth, 

“I’m jealous” Miyoung pouted “I wish I had something like you guys. I thought Baekhyun was going to be to me what he is to you, but you beat me to it” she grinned. Chanyeol shifted uncomfortably why did t feel like she was talking about something more than friendship? “Anyways I’m glad Baekhyun is singing again. He’s really good at it” 

Chanyeol smiled agreeing wholeheartedly. “Yeah… he was born for it” Miyoung extended her hand waiting for Chanyeol to shake it. “Ya… let’s be friends huh? I’ll let you sit on this tree” he snorted “Who said this was your tree in the first place? Fine… I guess it wouldn’t hurt to be friends” he took her hand shaking it firmly. At least he was making more friends now, even though this was also Baekhyuns doing. 

“So you’re an art student?” 

“Yup! You’re a music student?” 

Chanyeol nodded looking down at his guitar, “You know we’re not that different,” Miyoung followed his gaze. “You and me, we both need inspiration for every work we do. We need practice, and sometimes a muse” 

A muse? Chanyeol turned back to look at her “Chanyeol-shi do you have a muse?” Chanyeol shook his head. “I used to…” it had been a whole since he thought of Dahye. Baekhyun had distracted him from it, he suddenly felt guilty. “she’s gone now” 

The atmosphere turned sober as Miyoung registered what he meant. “I’m sorry… I didn’t know” Chanyeol shook his hand “it’s ok! Don’t worry. It’s good that you brought it up, it’s been a while since I thought of her. How lonely must she be feeling” Miyoung pushed him slightly “Aye… don’t be sad. I’m sure she’s happy that you’re not depressed all the time” 

Chanyeol laughed, Miyoung was similar to Baekhyun. She was good at being positive. “Do you have a muse?” Chanyeol asked, Miyoung looked away quickly “kind of…he became someone else’s muse though” 

“Someone else’s?” 

“you don’t know…” she spoke quietly. Chanyeol decided not to press further. Miyoung seemed to be sensitive about the topic. They sat there in silence for a while, watching the sunset and feeling the small drops of rain land on them.

Chanyeol liked it… the small company. He didn’t know when he was going to talk to Baekhyun again, so having someone to talk to and be besides for now was nice.

******* 

( **Five months later - Baekhyun pov** ) 

“Can I have my phone now?”

“No.”

“Then when?” 

Manager lee turned to him, looking more annoyed than usual. “Listen kid a big part of this idol life means listening to the company. Meaning no phones. Because they….” 

“Create distractions and We don’t need the distraction.” Baekhyun finished the same sentence he’s heard for months now. “Correct” Manager Lee pushed Baekhyun aside walking into their dressing room. 

“Ok  C B X, live tv performance starts at 4, after that you’ll make way towards your third interview which will be on the second floor, any questions?” They all shook their head. Manager lee nodded walking out of the room. “Aren’t you guys tired of not having your phone?” Baekhyun flopped down onto the white leather couch. “Very” Xiumin sighed looking at the ceiling. They were all bored. Everyday thy had schedules and in between it was just waiting. 

Baekhyun stood up, walking to the corner of the room away from Chen and Xiumin. He took out the drawing Miyoung gave him. The painting of him and Chanyeol. He wished it would rain… he wished he could go back to the gazebo. Yes, he was living his dream now -but after realizing his feelings for Chanyeol, he wanted to see him. Is Chanyeol thinking about him too? He hoped he was. Baekhyun folded the painting tucking it in his pocket. “Ya! You ready?” Chen came up behind him patting him on the back. Baekhyun grinned “always” 

They walked out of the dressing room and towards the stage, he could hear fans screaming in the distance. Baekhyun didn’t realize it but CBX had been able to gain a good amount of fans, everyday more and more people seemed to recognize him. People would stop him on the streets asking for signatures. The more attention they got, the more schedules were booked. They had been touring with the other winners of the competition but it seemed like cbx had gotten the most popular. 

Now management had decided to pull them from the final dates of the tour, so they could focus only on cbx promotions. He had lost count on how many radio shows they’d gone too. 7? Maybe 8? They had also ended up getting multiple deals for commercial endorsements. 

Baekhyun smiled stepping onto the platform. A crowd was already waiting for them, chanting their name in excitement. Hand made banners were raised up with his name on them. 

“How’s everyone today? Are you ready for cbx?!” He yelled, getting louder cheers in response.

“Ya Baekhyun-ah I don’t think they’re ready” Chen joked 

“Maybe if we can get louder cheers it’ll tell us they’re ready” Xiumin joined in The crowd went wild, screaming louder than before. “Sounds like they’re ready” Baekhyun waved at the crowd proudly. 

All three of them bowed and got into positions, the music started and Baekhyun started off the song again. 

During the performance his thoughts traveled back to the competition, the way Chanyeol had come to support him. He had said it had rained, that it would be just like the gazebo. Baekhyun laughed his microphone accidentally catching the sound. It hadn’t rained that day. Baekhyun had checked after the show, Chanyeol had lied for his sake. He wondered if Chanyeol just threw his head under a sink or used a water bottle to make his hair wet. 

Chanyeol had known that the only way to calm him was to pretend it was raining, to tell him there was rain. Baekhyun wanted to scold him when he found out, but had decided to keep it in. It was after all, for him. 

He sang his next line following the dance moves quickly. He wished Chanyeol was in the audience now, did Chanyeol listen to his interviews? Did Chanyeol watch him on tv? He wanted to know so badly… 

Maybe I can steal my phone back… for just ten minutes he thought, looking over at Manager Lee who was watching the performance from the side. The song came to an end, all three of them thanking the crowd. 

He didn’t even have time  to think about the phone, as the stylists pulled him away from the stage. He was pushed towards the second floor for the interview. Baekhyun followed orders silently, his mind still on Chanyeol. That’s all he ever seemed to think about these days. 

Even now as there was chaos around him while someone wiped his sweat off, while another person changed his clothing. His legs taking him to the next interview, while he laughed at Chen’s stupid joke and bowed to the host. Even now when they greeted the camera introducing themselves as cbx. 

All this time

Chanyeol was always in the back of his mind.

******* 

( **Chanyeol POV** ) 

 His fingers flew across the strings of the guitar, slowly playing a classical piece.

The sun was shining, the rays of light hitting his guitar. Chanyeol smiled, closing his eyes and feeling the warmth. It had been so cold lately. It felt nice. The gazebo was quiet today. Except for the occasional chirp of a bird, there was much sound. Chanyeol had gotten used to coming when it only rained, he forgot how nice it was when the only sound filling the air was the sound of his music. He loved playing, it made him feel alive. 

He loved school too, he had been excelling in all his classes. He had made new friends, and even gotten close to Miyoung. At times he would watch cbx and their live performances out of curiosity. It didn’t seem like cbx was interested in him though, he hadn’t gotten a word back from them since they left. Idol fever maybe? Were they so famous now they didn’t have time for the little people?

Chanyeol snorted and stopped playing. He looked out into the garden, a small butterfly flying across the field. It was spring now. He wondered at times how things would be if CBX hadn’t won that competition, would him and Baekhyun still meet up here? Would they have gotten closer? 

His fingers drummed on the wood softly, “I guess it was bound to happen” Chanyeol muttered to himself. “People grow apart eventually” he knew he was offended. A part of him was angry that Baekhyun would drop him so easily. He didn’t think he was that type of person. He didn’t know how many times he had called him. All of them. 

Chanyeol sighed, setting the guitar aside. He was almost done with his first year of college. He couldn’t have done it without Baekhyun and for that he’ll always be thankful. 

His phone vibrated as a message from Miyoung arrived.  

_At the park again?_

Chanyeol laughed, even though he had gotten close to Miyoung he never told her about the gazebo. He hadn’t told anyone. It used to be a place for only him and Baekhyun. Now it was only for him. His own haven, a place where he could escape and play by himself. Miyoung knew he went to the park a lot she just didn’t know where. 

 _Yes. What’s up?_  

 He texted back as he laid down staring up at the gazebo rooftop. Small spiderwebs had been formed in the corners, as well as a birds nest. 

_Just seeing if you wanted to grab a bite to eat? Just got out of class!_

Chanyeol nodded even though she couldn’t see. He was hungry. He stood up, grabbing his guitar and placing it in its case. “Until tomorrow” he muttered placing his hand on the wooden pole. He walked out, crossing the small bridge. The pond was filled with water again, and the grass was growing around it. Chanyeol sighed happily, this was the atmosphere he needed. A nice warm spring day. 

He started humming softly, changing the song when he realized it was the song him and Baekhyun always used to play. Small red flags were marked into the grass as he got closer to the entrance. Were those there before? He had taken the long way so he didn’t see them… 

As he got closer to the entrance of the park he noticed two bulldozers parked on the grass as well as a cement mixer. Men were piling out of a truck taking out equipment while another was putting in orange  _ **‘construction ahead’**_ signs into the ground. “Move” one of them pushed Chanyeol aside carrying a heavy bag filled with cement mix. 

Construction in the park? That almost never happened. Chanyeol walked up to the man putting up the construction signs. “what is this for?” 

“Can’t you read? We’re going to be working on the area so make sure not to come this way again kid, it can be dangerous” 

“Construction where? For what?” The man looked at him annoyed, hammering down the sign deep into the ground. “Council decided to make a second playground on this side of the park, there’s a bunch of unused space around here” 

“What about the gazebo?” 

“You know about that old thing?” The man laughed “that’ll be gone in a week, new playground is going to be built around there since there’s a pond close to it that kids can play around” Chanyeol felt his heart drop down to his stomach. The gazebo was all he had left. 

“You can’t do that!” Chanyeol yelled at him. “Ya how old are you to be screaming at an elder like that?” The man yelled back at him. Chanyeol looked at the bulldozers, their machines were going to tear down the gazebo. All the memories he had there, was he ready to give them up? He didn’t have a choice. Everyone was ready to get to work.

Chanyeol bowed to the man “I’m sorry… it’s just that place is special to me” The man shrugged walking towards the next sign, “wish I could help you, but it’s a done deal.” 

“I understand…” Chanyeol muttered, he walked away hearing the machines start up. He could play at other places, but was this really the end of his friendship with Baekhyun? The end of an era? Chanyeol looked at his phone. Miyoung was already waiting for him at the cafe. Gripping onto his guitar he walked away from the park…

if Baekhyun wasn’t going to worry about it, why should he?


	10. Dedication

“are you ok?”

“huh? yeah…”

Chanyeol looked away from Miyoungs gaze staring out the window. his leg shaking, while his fingers drummed on the table. “you seem… distracted” Chanyeol laughed “I’m fine. It’s just been a long day”

“oh. Well do you want to-”

“What do you think Baekhyun is doing right now?” Chanyeol cut her off suddenly. Miyoung tilted her head, looking at him curiously. He didn’t like it. He felt strange, was he being strange? Something inside him felt anxious. “Baekhyun, well isn’t cbx performing at the award show today?”

Chanyeol nodded, they were. “Do you think he’s having fun?” Miyoung laughed at the question “of course he is. He’s living the dream right now” the dream? Chanyeol stopped shaking his leg, looking down at the floor. “do you think it’s ok to let something special go?” Miyoung raised an eyebrow “I don’t understand what you mean.” Chanyeol wanted to tell her about the gazebo. He didn’t know if he should, he wanted to let it go. Forget about it, but something was bothering him. Something was telling him to not give up on the gazebo. “do you think construction worker would stop a project if a citizen put in a request?”

“I…. probably not? Chanyeol what’s with all the questions?” Miyoung laughed in disbelief, he couldn’t blame her. He usually wasn’t this type of person. “Miyoung-shi… I’ll leave first there’s something I need to do” He stood up ignoring her complains, grabbing his guitar Chanyeol ran back to the park as fast as he could, the sun was setting and he could see dark clouds slowly filling the sky. Rain? was it actually going to Rain? it didn’t matter, Chanyeol had to make it in time. Even if Baekhyun didn’t care, he did. Not that he cared for Baekhyun…. no, but that place was  _his._ That’s where he went to practice, and relax. He wasn’t about to let them destroy it. Chanyeol ran towards the front entrance of the park, the bulldozers he had seen earlier were now gone. 

They couldn’t have already knocked it over? so quickly. “shit shit shit” Chanyeol ran towards the far end of the park, dropping his guitar as he went. There was no way they could’ve been that fast.  _Screw Baekhyun…_ he thought bitterly, here he was fighting for the gazebo when Baekhyun was out living the dream completely forgetting about him. To his relief the bulldozers had been moved closer to the gazebo, but it was still there. Standing old and proud. Chanyeol sighed, some of the trees around it had been cut down. The gazebo now was visible behind the small pond. it was no longer hidden. It didn’t matter, trees could be grown. so could a bigger garden. Chanyeol stepped over the large tree branches that laid on the ground, making his way towards the small bridge over the pond. 

“I told you to keep away kid, it’s dangerous!”

A rough hand gripped his shoulder tightly, turning him around. The man who had been putting up the signs stared at him angry. He now had a helmet on, as well as thick bright orange gloves that were used for cutting wood. His small beard filled with dirt, while his dark eyes pierced through to Chanyeols. Chanyeol bowed awkwardly “I know.. but you guys can’t tear down this gazebo!” The man let go of him shaking his head. “I told you it’s a done deal, Contracts have been sign, checks have been paid. There’s no going back”

“But still, you can’t” Chanyeol spoke a bit quieter now. He hadn’t expected this kind of confrontation. “Welcome to the real world kid” The man started walking away and he could feel his frustration build. Real world? hadn’t he been experiencing the real world all this time? Hadn’t he had enough struggles to be able to call his life the real world?

“HAVEN’T I?” Chanyeol yelled, his hands balled into fists. Thunder sounded in the distance, as a small drop of rain landed on his cheek. “Haven’t I lived the real life?” Chanyeol repeated. The man had stopped walking away, looking at him in shock. “I’ve been alone for so long. I lost my apartment, my job, I have no money, I lost the girl I loved… I was nothing.” Chanyeol looked up at the man as the rain picked up. “This place, because of this place. I was able to get back on my feet. IT WAS BECAUSE OF HERE” He screamed again. 

He knew he was acting crazy, he didn’t care. Everything was finally falling apart, and he was scared. “so tell me… is this not the real world?” they stood in silence as the man took in everything Chanyeol had yelled at him. Finally he moved, slowly he came towards Chanyeol putting his hand on his shoulder. This time gently, understanding. “you’re right. you’ve been living in the real world” The man sighed running a hand through his hair, “I can’t stop it for you. but you know who can? you.” 

“me?”

He nodded. “Like I said, done deal. but there have been rare occasions when people like us needed to stop working because of protesters” Chanyeol looked up at him feeling a glimpse of hope. “Protest against playground?” Chanyeol muttered. The man shook his head “are you crazy? that’ll make you sound evil! protest against the destruction of the gazebo, say it’s something that should be respected for the many years its stayed, say that a playground would ruin that nature around the gazebo including the pond” 

Chanyeol nodded slowly. That could work… all he had to do was protest. “for how long though?” The man whistled “who knows… Construction was scheduled for tonight so start tonight until, well until they give in-”

“-that could take up to a week kid. it’s hard, and people usually only do it for big trees and city landmarks. Even then the government isn’t too flexible on these things” 

He shook his head stubbornly “I don’t care. I’ll do it. I’ll protest” The man laughed patting him on the shoulder. “then I’ll be rooting for you kid. Just… don’t tell anyone I gave you the idea” Chanyeol bowed to the man and thanked him. He didn’t stop them from destroying it, but at least now he has a plan. Something to set his mind on.

Chanyeol walked back to the entrance, his feet trudging against the mud, His guitar case lay on the grass covered in drops of rain. “Sorry about that” Chanyeol muttered to his instrument. He picked it up wiping the water off with his sleeve. If he was going to protest he might as well practice. Playing always helped him pass the time. Hours could go by and he wouldn’t realize it because he had been playing.

He looked up at the sky, dark clouds covered the sun as rain fell from them. “Let’s do this” he whispered. Slowly he walked to the gazebo taking his time to look at the park around him. The spring showers were cleaning everything, the air smelled fresh and the birds chirped around him. It would’ve been nice to do this with someone.

Crossing the small bridge he made his way to the gazebo again, frowning at the lack of trees. They were really trying to ruin such a peaceful place. For a playground? Chanyeol sighed, walking into his safe haven. He sat down looking once more at the scenery. Despite the missing trees It was still the same, the pond still flowed peacefully, the long unkept grass at the entrance still came up to his hips. Flowers were blooming everywhere, the small pasture beside was as empty and green as always.

The pasture him an Baekhyun had ran in. Chanyeol smiled, he wanted to run again. Run and laugh. He couldn’t, to make this protest work he should stay still. Give no one a chance to intrude.

“Let’s do this!” He yelled to himself clapping to give him energy. Chanyeol unlatched the case and took out his guitar. He started playing. Playing for as long as he could, he played every song he knew. At first he started singing the lyrics, slowly stopping as his throat got dry. He wished he would’ve brought a water bottle, Or food…

 _Just keep playing it doesn’t matter now…_  he thought continuing to play. The rain picked up signaling that it was going to stay that way for the rest of the evening. Chanyeol didn’t care. It gave him strength. Made him realize that if he didn’t fight for this he wouldn’t see this scenery again.

The light in the sky darkened as nighttime came. Chanyeol continued to play ignoring the ache in his fingers. If he stopped he knew exhaustion would come. Chanyeol was about to play the song Baekhyun liked when four pairs of lights came towards him. Flashlights.

All four of them were directed towards his face causing him to squint. “Hey! What are you doing here?” It was four men, all wearing helmets and plastic yellow raincoats. “Protesting” Chanyeol grinned slyly.

“What? What did you say?” The stepped forward. “Look you see those cranes back there? We’re starting them up in five minutes. So get out, this is a construction zone” Chanyeol played his guitar slowly, slightly nervous. What if they got angry and pushed him off? No that couldn’t happen… it’s against the law.

What would Baekhyun do? Leave? Joke? He would laugh at them… tell them he wasn’t leaving. Stand his ground while making a stupid joke. Or he would stubbornly pout while sitting on the floor of the gazebo. Chanyeol laughed, either way… he wouldn’t leave. “Ah stop it! He’s not even here to help” Chanyeol spoke to himself- mentally kicking himself.

“Ya! What did you say? Leave now kid, we need to get to work”

Chanyeol felt bad. They were working hard at night during a rainstorm. He was just making it harder for them. “I….I’m Sorry but no. I’m not leaving I’m protesting against the destruction of this gazebo” the four men groaned while one muttered ‘another damn protest’ under his breath. “Sorry…” Chanyeol repeated bowing his head slightly

“We don’t have time for this, we’ll call the police”

“Do it” Chanyeol spoke clearly this time “it’s part of my civil rights to protest” was it? He didn’t know… he was making stuff up now. “Yes its also against the law to interfere with government duties”

“I’m not leaving”

“Fine stay there, be prepared for arrest”

Chanyeol watched as they walked away. One of them with a cell phone already up to his ear. “It’s ok Chanyeol-ah” he muttered “they can’t arrest you. Protesting is legal” he looked down at his guitar,  _might as well keep playing_ he thought going back to playing.

Ten minutes passed until flashlights made their way back to him. This time there were six. The four men and two police officers. “Alright kid get out of that gazebo you’re disturbing their work” one of them spoke loudly. His voice was strong enough to reach him, reach through the sound of rain violently hitting the gazebo rooftop. Chanyeol shook his head “I’m not leaving.”

“Are you telling me you’re willing to deny a request made by an officer?” Chanyeol shook his head “no sir. I’m just protecting my rights by protesting against something I believe in”

They all gave him weird looks “and what exactly is your belief?” One of the construction workers asked. Chanyeol sighed “that this gazebo should be kept here. It has been around for a long time and shouldn’t be replaced” They stayed silent for a second.

Finally one of the officers broke the stillness huddling the workers and the other officer. Chanyeol couldn’t make out what they were saying. He leaned out of the gazebo slightly feeling his hair get wet as the rain fell. He was able to make out the words ‘Stay’ ‘can’t force’ and ‘wait it out’

They all turned around, while he sat back on the bench. “Alright kid have it your way, protest. Let’s see how long you can handle it. The city won’t change their mind about this playground and I’m sure they can wait it out longer than you can” Chanyeol didn’t say anything, he didn’t know what to say.

He watched as they walked away. Cursing under their breaths. He did it, he convinced them not to tear it down… for now. It didn’t mater. This meant he did have a chance of saving it. He laid down on the bench, wishing he had brought something warmer to wear. Closing his eyes, he slowly fell asleep. The events of the day finally crashing into him.

He dreamt.

_He was in the gazebo, with Baekhyun. Playing the song he always played, this time though… it wasn’t raining. The sun was shining brightly casting light into the gazebo and onto Baekhyuns head. They were both laughing as Baekhyuns voice cracked. “Ya ya! Don’t laugh! I’d like to see you try and hit that note” he yelled at Chanyeol._

_Chanyeol rolled his eyes at him. Continuing to play. “New song?”_

_“Huh? Oh yeah… I made it” Chanyeol muttered realizing he had been singing. Baekhyun gave him a thumbs up completely impressed “ya… you really do have a talent Chanyeol-ah is it a love song?”_

_Chanyeol nodded, “I don’t remember for who though” Baekhyun raised an eyebrow at him “how do you not remember who inspired a self made song?” Chanyeol shrugged he couldn’t remember. Dahye? Probably Dahye… he had told Miyoung she used to be his muse. “Da…” he stopped. Maybe it wasn’t for her, it didn’t feel like it was._

_Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun who had diverted his attention to a ladybug crawling on the bench. “Maybe… it’s for y-“_

“WAKE UP”

Chanyeols eyes flew open as he sat up gasping. How long had he been sleeping? He looked around as his blurry vision slowly cleared. It was nighttime and it was raining… right the protest. “Hello! Hi! Are you awake? Oh good!” There was a woman behind him.

Probably mid thirties Chanyeol guessed, she was wearing dress pants and a dark blue blazer. Beside her was someone holding an umbrella for her, as well as a man with a large camera. “Do you know me young man? I’m Ha Minji from the news station? Yes? we heard about your little encounter with the police. What’s your name?”

She slowed down her speech, speaking loud and clear as if she was talking to a toddler. “Park Chanyeol…” he muttered. She motioned at the guy holding the camera. A bright light filled the gazebo as the camera turned on, the lense pointed his way.  _Not again…_  Chanyeol groaned shielding his eyes from the light with the back of his hand. “Do you mind if we do a segment on you? Huh?” She didn’t wait, reporter Ha grabbed a microphone from the guy holding her umbrella.

“Slow news night?” Chanyeol asked grabbing his guitar he had left leaning against the gazebo wall. He placed the instrument back in its case ignoring the people beside him. “A little… so what do you say?!”

“No.” He tried to say it as cold as possible so they could leave him alone. “Don’t you want to get exposure? A news story will help your protest”

Chanyeol turned to look at her “will it really?” Reporter Ha nodded motioning to the microphone “don’t you want your voice to be heard? Don’t you want people to know you’re fighting hard?” He did… Chanyeol sighed “but I’m not sure this is the right way”

“Great! Start rolling we are live” she ignored his hesitation. Chanyeol froze as a small blinker on the camera went red signaling they were live.

“This is Ha Minji Reporting from the city park by the university. Here we have a young man protesting against a children’s playground being built” she spoke confidently looking at the camera.

“I’m not against the playground!” Chanyeol yelled. Reporter Ha ignored him as she continued her segment. Chanyeol sighed sitting back down on the bench.

This was going to be a long night

*******

( **Baekhyun pov** )

“Great work guys!” Manager Lee patted him on the back. Baekhyun smiled at him leaning back against the dressing room chair.

They had finished their first fanmeeting and he was tired. He looked at himself in the mirror, frowning at the slight dark circles under his eyes. He definitely needed more sleep. “Can we go back to the dorm now?” Chen whined feeling the same way Baekhyun felt.

Manager Lee checked his watch “not yet we need you three to sign 100 posters for the giveaway nature republic is doing” Xiumin nodded understandingly while Baekhyun and Chen groaned. “Can’t we do that tomorrow? Huh?”

Manager Lee shook his head “tomorrow you have a photoshoot for your next single” he looked at the three and sighed “look guys I know you’re tired but it comes with the job… here why don’t you watch tv for now. I’ll have an assistant bring you the posters and pens” he grabbed the remote off the coffee table turning on the small tv that had been hung in the corner.

“Where are you going?” Xiumin asked “I have a meeting with your stylist we’re going to go over the outfits they want you to wear, take the car back to the dorm after Alright?” They all nodded as Manager Lee left the room.

Baekhyun sighed, he really wanted his phone. He grabbed the remote off the table flipping through channels. There was nothing on at this time, only late night sitcoms and home shopping networks.

“I’m going to the bathroom”’ Chen muttered walking out of the dressing room. “Baekhyun-ah switch to the news channel please I haven’t able to keep up lately” Xiumin asked

“Oh… ok” Baekhyun frowning he wanted to see if there were any action films he could watch. He switched to the locals news channel, setting down the remote and sitting back in his chair.

“What do you feel about this protest sir?” The reporter put a microphone to a Construction workers mouth. “It’s very burdensome to be honest. We have work to do and families to get home to so these types of things really sets us back” the female nodded “I can understand that. Do you think the protestor will give in?”

The man laughed shaking his head “can’t say. Let’s hope soon though” The camera panned showing the scenery of a park they were in. It was raining and people were huddled together.

“Ya is that Chanyeol?”

Baekhyun turned to Xiumin not sure he heard him correctly “there! There!” Xiumin yelled pointing at the tv. His head snapped back to the screen, It was/ Chanyeol. He was sitting in the gazebo. His arms crossed. He looked tired. He forgot how good it felt to look at him. Baekhyun suddenly missed him to the point that it was unbearable. He wanted to talk to him.

“Young man! Do you have anything to say?” The reporter yelled at him pointing the microphone inside the Gazebo. Chanyeol shook his head. “Are you sure? This is the time to defend yourself”

That seemed to wake him up, a spark in Chanyeols eyes lit up as he stood up grabbing the microphone “I don’t need to defend myself I’m protesting against the destruction of this gazebo. It means a lot to me and it’s old and could be considered a city gem” he gave back the microphone awkwardly, sitting back down.

Destruction of the gazebo… Baekhyun noticed the trees that used to cover the gazebo were gone. The construction workers looked angry. He could make out a bulldozer in the back as well. Chanyeol was protesting for this? Baekhyun stood up, grabbing his jacket. He had to go. He had to go and protest with Chanyeol. It wasn’t fair that he was doing it alone. Especially since it meant so much to him too.

“I’ll be leaving first”

“Are you going to the park?” Xiumin asked catching on quickly. Baekhyun stopped and nodded “that place… means a lot to me and Chanyeol” Xiumin nodded softly “you know we’re almost an hour away from the university”

“I don’t care. I have to go, I need to go” Baekhyun grabbed an umbrella from the stack they had by the coat rack. “Take the car”

“Hyung… how will you and Chen get home?” Xiumin smiled “don’t worry we’ll figure it out” Baekhyun nodded running out of the room, he ran down the empty hallways hearing how his footsteps echoed against the walls. “Ya! Where are you going?!” Chen yelled at him as stepped out of the bathroom, grabbing Baekhyuns shoulder “something came up, please cover for me” he begged.

“You need to sign posters though!”

Baekhyun shrugged off his hand patting his friend on the back “forge my signature for me huh? You’re the best!” He turned around, continuing to run, ignoring Chen’s yells.

He needed to get to Chanyeol that’s all that mattered

.*******

( **Chanyeols pov** )

It had gotten colder.

He could feel himself getting sick, The reporter had finally left. The whole segment had been useless to his favor

.“Kid are you going to get out now?”

Chanyeol shook his head at the construction worker. Anger filled his eyes, the man stomped into the gazebo. For a second Chanyeol braced himself to get punched. Instead he did something worse. The man grabbed his guitar swinging it violently out of the gazebo. Chanyeol watched in horror as the instrument landed on the ground. Mud splattering all over it, as three of the knobs flew out. A string breaking in the process. “Get out now kid” he walked out of the gazebo grinning at him. Chanyeol felt his jaw drop. He didn’t know what to do, that was the only thing he had.

He had sold all of his other guitars. That was the only thing that had kept him sane through all of this. “YA!” Chanyeol yelled cringing at how hurt he sounded. He had meant to sound angry. “if you would’ve just let us do our job I wouldn’t have done that”

His hands balled into fists. He was going to fight him. He was going to beat the hell out of this asshole. Chanyeol took a step forward the man, his anger flaming up with every second. Every second his guitar got soaked with more rain.

“CHANYEOL-AH”

 _Baekhyun?_  Chanyeol looked around the field. He really had gone crazy now he was hearing things. “YA CHANYEOL”

“You hear that right?” He looked at the man in front of him. The construction worker nodded confused by his actions. Chanyeol didn’t blame him, he had been ready to fight a second ago. That voice

“B… Baekhyun?”

He wasn’t loud enough. “YA CHANYEOL!!! YA WHY IS IT SO MUDDY” Baekhyun complained. It was him… it was really Baekhyun. His voice was coming from behind the gazebo, he must’ve taken the back entrance of the park. The one that still had trees and bushes covering it.

That idiot…

Chanyeol jumped out of the gazebo, the rain pouring down on him. “BAEKHYUN?” He yelled. Running away from the gazebo and towards his voice. He heard Baekhyun complaining again about the lack of light and Chanyeol ran faster. His clothes were soaked now, this whole time he had felt alone. Hearing his voice changed everything, he suddenly had energy. 

“BAEKHYUN” He yelled again, this time in complete happiness, Finally, he was going to see him.


	11. Where our heart is

Chanyeol tripped over a small rock, cursing under his breath. Why was this path so unkept? 

He saw Baekhyun running towards him. He was complaining loudly,  trying to get mud off of his shirt. Chanyeol stood up wiping off his jeans before walking towards Baekhyun. They stood there for a while. Chanyeol didn’t know what to say, he was so happy to see Baekhyun again. 

Just like him, Baekhyun was completely drenched and covered in mud. “Baekhyun-ah…” Chanyeol muttered. “YA!” Baekhyun screamed at him, grabbing his hand pulling him back to the gazebo. “Did you forget you were protesting what are you doing?!”

 _Right…_  Chanyeol picked up the speed running in front of Baekhyun, pulling him along. “You could’ve just waited for me!” Baekhyun yelled, struggling to keep up with Chanyeols long legs. “Well you were screaming like you were getting attacked or something. why couldn’t you come quietly?” Chanyeol shouted back. They reached the gazebo only to find the construction worker hitting the white pole of the gazebo with a hammer. It wouldn’t bring it down… he just wanted to do damage. 

“Stop!” Chanyeol and Baekhyun yelled simultaneously. They ran into the gazebo blocking him from hitting the pole again. “You can’t destroy it!” Baekhyun yelled at him putting his hands on the pole, so he couldn’t possibly hit it again. “Damn it kid!” He yelled backing away “now who the hell are you? I thought it was just this one protesting?” He pointed at Chanyeol with his hammer. Baekhyun straightened his posture trying to look intimidating “I’m Baekhyun from idol group cbx!” 

Chanyeol couldn’t help but snort, Baekhyun must have gotten used to introducing himself like that. The man tilted his head to the side confused. He giving him throaty dark laugh. “Idol? You’re an idol?” 

“Yes and if you do this I will talk about it during an interview… or something” he scratched his head. The man pushed Baekhyun roughly aside, with another quick throw of his shoulder he made the hammer crash into the pole. 

The wood creaked in response as a thin line appeared on the surface of the pole. He was really breaking it… with just a hammer. Chanyeols eyes followed the pole looking up at the ceiling of the gazebo. Had it always been so weak? Baekhyun threw himself in front of the next swing of the mans hammer, forcing the construction worker to stop. “AH!” Baekhyun yelled, his hand going to his chest. “Ah… I thought you were really going to hit me with that wow” he laughed.

 “Look this gazebo is getting destroy whether you guys like it or not. The first damage has been made” he grinned looking at the crack in the wood his hammer had made. “Now its a safety violation because it could collapse at any given moment. You can’t protest against that” 

“He’s right…” Chanyeol muttered looking at the damage. Even if they won, what if it collapsed on them? What if Baekhyun got hurt? The wood creaked once more, as if proving what he was thinking. Baekhyun turned to Chanyeol shoving his shoulder “ya… are you really going to give this up so easily?” 

“Me?” Chanyeol pushed him back. “Maybe if you weren’t too busy being an all perfect idol and had time for your friend this wouldn’t have happened” 

“What? You’re blaming me for this now?” Baekhyun laughed bitterly. Chanyeol could see he was getting annoyed now. A rare thing for Baekhyun. It made Chanyeol angrier. Why was Baekhyun pretending like he wasn’t at fault too? Chanyeol had been left alone. Ignored. He hadn’t heard a word from Baekhyun or any of his three friends. 

“What do you think” Chanyeol pushed him again, making Baekhyun hit the back of the pole, making the wood to creak louder. “You completely forgot about me and everyone here. Miyoung too!”

“Miyoung you’ve been hanging out with Miyoung?” 

“Yes because unlike you. She was here and contacted me everyday” 

That seemed to set Baekhyun off. His eyes darkened, while he laughed louder. “Wow…. Ok then! Have fun with your friend Miyoung and everyone else. Apparently I was never here for you” Baekhyun turned to the construction worker who was watching the fight awkwardly. “Give me that.” Baekhyun grabbed the hammer from the mans hand, swinging it towards the pole. The gazebo cried in response as pieces of wood chipped off. 

“Ya Baekhyun!” Chanyeol yelled. “Here I am worrying and caring about you -You know what Chanyeol” Baekhyun muttered under his breath before speaking louder “You act like you don’t need anyone but look at you! You can’t do anything by yourself you needed me to comfort you all this time” He looked at Chanyeol before swinging towards the pole again, breaking the wood even more. 

That hurt. He didn’t think he was being a burden…caring? When? Chanyeol pushed Baekhyun away from the pole. His hand flying towards the end of the hammer, snatching it away from Baekhyun. 

“You are not destroying this. You haven’t even been here to have a choice in this.” Chanyeol looked at the hammer in his hands. His blood was boiling, “if anyone’s destroying this shit it’s me. Go back to your idol life. I don’t need you anymore” 

Chanyeol looked at the pole. With as much force as he could possibly build up, he swung towards it. 

The world seemed to have slowed down at that moment. It was as if he could see every drop of rain that fell outside the gazebo. Lightning shone above them, while small pieces of wood flew around him. The white pole slowly tilted, the gazebo no longer creaking. This time it was screaming. Screaming as it slowly fell. Chanyeol watched in shock as the roof of the gazebo tilted towards the broken pole. There had only been two poles holding it up. Now that he broke this one off… it was giving in. 

He destroyed the gazebo… Chanyeols hands subconsciously grabbed the pole. Trying to stop it from falling. It was too late. “Ya! kid get out of there” he turned to see the construction worker had already run out of the gazebo. Baekhyun was behind him looking at the ceiling in shock. He couldn’t believe it either. 

The gazebo roof tilted further down. “Move idiot!” Chanyeol let go of the pole grabbing Baekhyun, pushing him as hard as he could out of the gazebo.

Baekhyun fell onto the ground, groaning in pain. Good. He was safe. That’s all that mattered he thought. The world was still moving in slow motion for him. So slow, he thought he had more time to make it out of the gazebo. He thought he could jump out. 

The roof collapsed to the side as the second pole was brought along with it. 

Crashing onto Chanyeols left shoulder. 

*************

The room was white. 

Everything was white. 

Chanyeol groaned, sitting up. Where was he? He rubbed his eyes waiting for his sight to focus. He was on a hospital bed. 

“He’s awake he’s awake!” Chanyeol watched as Chen and Xiumin ran up to him. “Ya! Are you crazy?!” Chen yelled at him. “Chanyeol-ah you worked hard” Xiumin laughed patting him on the back.

A sharp sting in his shoulder caused him to wince. His hand had been casted, as well as a large black shoulder brace placed on him. “What happened?” 

“You don’t remember?” Sehun spoke. Chanyeol looked over at him, he hadn’t noticed he was there. He shook his head, making Chen laugh. “You broke your wrist and fractured your shoulder blade. How can you not remember? The pain had apparently knocked you right out” 

Chanyeol groaned, laying back on the bed. He remembered everything now. The pole, the hammer, fighting with Baekhyun. Baekhyun… was he ok? “What about Baekhyun?” 

Xiumin smiled “Don’t worry he’s fine. Actually Baekhyun told our company what you did. they were so thankful that you saved him, that they let us take a break to come visit you” 

“A break?” 

Chen sighed dramatically “they’ve been overworking us lately. I swear I only slept three hours last night. They even took our phones! We’re adults aren’t we? Shouldn’t we have a right to them?” Xiumin laughed at Chen’s whining, agreeing with him. “They took your phones?” 

Chen nodded “Yeah which is why I didn’t respond, sorry Chanyeol-shi” 

“Me too. I would’ve answered if I had my phone” Xiumin sighed. So Baekhyun hadn’t been ignoring him. He had just been following his companies rules. “I’m such an asshole” Chanyeol muttered “Where’s Baekhyun now?” 

Chen shrugged “he said you wouldn’t want to see him when you woke up so he left after making sure you were ok” Chanyeol frowned, he had to get out of here. He felt fine. Besides the broken bones…. 

“here I brought you clothes… even though they’re mine” Sehun stood up from the chair he had been sitting on, handing him his duffel bag. “You really don’t own much clothes” 

“Thank you Sehun-ah you always have my back” Chanyeol grinned, thankful for youngest in the room. “Chanyeol Can you please tell Sehun that we’re idols? He didn’t believe me when I told him…Ya! kid listen to what he says” Chen yelled at Sehun. Chanyeol laughed while Sehun rolled his eyes. “It’s not that I didn’t believe its that I didn’t care.” He shrugged nonchalantly. 

“How Can you not care? I’ve met celebrities!” 

 “So?” 

“Wait you’re the one meeting a celebrity it’s me” Chen whined to Sehun, causing Sehun to laugh at him. 

Chanyeol smiled at the interaction, he really did have good friends. It felt good for them to meet. He had felt so alone, when he really wasn’t. The four looked up as the door to this room opened. His excitement leaving once the doctor came in. “Park Chanyeol, I see you’ve woken up. How are you feeling?” the man pushed his glasses back, reading from a wooden clipboard. 

“Never better.” 

“I bet you want to get out of here huh?” The doctor chuckled, taking out a pen from the pocket of his shirt. He wrote something down on the clipboard, then looked back at Chanyeol “I’ll set your release for tomorrow morning. You were out for a pretty long time, just to be safe and make sure you don’t have any head trauma such as a concussion.”

They all nodded silently as the doctor set the clipboard on the desk beside his bed. He nodded at them, walking out of the room.  _Tomorrow…_  “that’s too long” Chanyeol sighed. “Really? I would’ve pretended to be in more pain so they could keep me here longer” Chen grinned “the food is good here” 

Xiumin rolled his eyes and stood up “let’s go Jongdae, Chanyeol needs his rest” he grabbed Chen’s arms dragging him towards the door. “Chanyeol! We’ll call you tomorrow. Ya Sehun! You’re going to our radio show tomorrow no excuses. I’ll show you how lucky you are to meet me!” 

Sehun grinned waving goodbye at him teasingly. “That hyung is funny…” Sehun turned to Chanyeol, once Xiumin and Chen were gone. “I should go too. I have work tonight” Chanyeol nodded “thank you for the clothes I’ll see you at home tomorrow” Sehun nodded patting his good shoulder before leaving. 

“And now I’m alone” Chanyeol sighed looking at the get well gifts Chen and Xiumin had brought. 

 _Baekhyun should’ve come…_  Chanyeol thought. He wasn’t mad at him, he wanted to see him. 

 *********

( **Baekhyun pov** ) 

“How’s Chanyeol?” 

“He’s good. Xiumin told me they’re discharging him tomorrow” Baekhyun spun the straw of his iced coffee, making the liquid inside move. He didn’t want to stay and see Chanyeol wake up. Thanks to him the gazebo was destroyed, thanks to him Chanyeol got hurt. 

Baekhyun looked down at his knees. Chanyeol had gotten a broken wrist and fractured shoulder blade. All he ended up with was a scratched knee from a rock he had fell on when Chanyeol pushed him. 

No matter how many times he thought about what happened, Baekhyun couldn’t help but fall for Chanyeol more. Chanyeol had been mad at him, yelling at him. In the end it didn’t matter -he saved him. Chanyeol sacrificed himself to keep Baekhyun safe. When Chanyeol had passed out, there were no words to describe the dread Baekhyun had felt. He remembered screaming loudly, running to him while the construction worker called for help. 

He never wanted to see Chanyeol hurt like that again. 

“Are you going to tell him?” 

Baekhyun looked up at Miyoung who had been following his gaze. She was staring at his bandages knee, deep in thought. 

“Tell who what?” 

“Don’t play dumb. You know what I’m asking” 

Baekhyun laughed awkwardly “I don’t think he feels the same” Miyoung reached over the table grabbing his hand. “Baekhyun you need to tell him. Look what happened because you two didn’t communicate right”

“Are you a couples therapist now?” 

“That depends are you two a couple?” 

He looked away, clearing his throat. Even now it felt weird talking about Chanyeol this way. Even if he had come to accept how he felt about him. “I’m an idol… it’s not that easy for me to do anything right now” 

“Who’s going to tell? Not me and definitely not Chanyeol” 

Baekhyun nodded, pulling his hand away from Miyoungs grip. “Ok ok, I got it. I’ll think about it” he sighed kicking the table. Things like this were easier said than done. 

He looked out the clear window of the cafe, the sun was shining brightly. It was going to be sunny for the rest of the month from what he heard. For once… he didn’t wish for rain, there was nowhere to go. 

He wanted to do something for Chanyeol, something to say sorry and thank you at the same tome. 

 “Miyoung-shi” Baekhyun turned to her, “let’s go shopping” 

 *********** 

( **Chanyeol pov** ) 

Papers after papers… 

Sign here 

Sign there

He had enough, he didn’t care. He just wanted to leave the hospital. “If your head starts hurting come right back ok?” 

Chanyeol nodded for tenth time at the doctors request. He was thankful at how well they took care of him, but right now he just wanted to leave. “You can’t take off the cast or shoulder blade until the given date on the prescription on the pain medication” 

The doctor looked at Chanyeol and laughed “alright you can go. We’ll mail the rest of the forms to your house. Make sure to bring them back later” Chanyeol looked at him and smiled “I will! Thank you” He bowed grabbing his belonging. 

First things first… find Baekhyun. He wanted to see how he was doing, tell him that he wasn’t mad. Chanyeol walked out of the hospital, feeling the sun shine on his face. The warmth felt good. 

He pulled out his phone, going to Baekhyuns contact profile. Would it be weird if he called now? “Aish…” Chanyeol switched to Xiumins contact number, calling him instead. 

“Minseok hyung. It’s me do you know where Baekhyun is?” 

“Sorry Chanyeol he told the manager he wasn’t feeling well and that he wanted to stay there. When me and Chen went to bring him food he was gone though”

Chanyeol sighed, watching as Sehun drove up to the entrance of the hospital. “Thank you hyung. I’ll call you guys later” Chanyeol hung up, walking over to Sehuns car, opening the door. “I need to go somewhere first. Can you just take my stuff home instead?” He threw his duffel bag and gifts in the passenger seat. 

“Where are you going?” 

Chanyeol smiled “I just need to go get something real quick. Thank you Sehun!” He shut the door, ignoring Sehuns confused glances. 

There was one place he knew exactly Baekhyun would go to. He wanted to go there too. Ignoring the pain in his shoulder he started walking. What should he tell Baekhyun first? I’m sorry?  _No.._. should he just act like nothing happened? That seemed like a good option.. 

Chanyeol crossed the street towards the university.  _Just a little bit more…_  he pushed himself. He knew he probably shouldn’t be walking but he couldn’t wait any longer. There was so much to talk about but at the same time, so little. He didn’t know if Baekhyun was mad at him.

The park, there it was.The grass was green and the flowers were blooming.Trees had gotten their leaves back. No rainy days for now. Chanyeol walked towards the entrance of the park, grinning at a group of kids running around playing soccer. Joggers ran past him, as he heard a dog bark in the distance. 

The park was alive. It had seemed like the end of the world just two days ago. How was everything so peaceful? He made it towards the back end of the park. The familiar little bridge inviting him to cross. 

There he was. Sitting on the grass, staring at the remains of their gazebo. Most of the mess had been cleaned up, only a couple of large wooden pieces left. Chanyeol coughed to make his presence known, sitting down beside him. 

A box of pepero sticks came into view as Baekhyun offered him some. Chanyeol laughed grabbing one, remembering the same scenario that had happened the first two days when they started talking. He had been so annoyed by the talkative boy in the gazebo. 

Now. Here they were. Looking at the ruins. “I’m sorry” Baekhyun spoke quietly. “If it wasn’t for me-“

“Don’t worry about it.” Chanyeol cut him off “its my fault too. I’m the one that made it fall” 

Baekhyun sighed “but what do we do now? You can’t play guitar” Chanyeol looked at his arm, frowning. He hadn’t thought of that. What was he supposed to do for school now? They sat in silence staring at the empty space in front of them. 

“Weirdly enough…” Chanyeol laughed “I don’t miss it” 

“Really? Me either…” Baekhyun agreed, “it’s crazy but now that it’s gone, I feel like it’s an ending to a chapter of our lives” 

Chanyeol snorted “Yeah… the messy part” Baekhyun grinned at him “exactly. From now on let’s live easily” 

“Ok let’s” Chanyeol offered him his hand to shake. Baekhyun smiled taking the offer, they shook hands making the deal. “Ah right…”’Baekhyun turned grabbing the large guitar case that had been laying on the grass by his side. “I probably should’ve waited until you got better”

Chanyeol looked at him shocked, grabbing the case. He unlatched it carefully and slowly with his good hand, opening it to reveal a brand new acoustic guitar. His eyes wandered over the instrument completely amazed at the handwork. It was the guitar he had always dreamed of getting. He never had enough money though.

“Do you hate it? Do you like it? I don’t know much about guitars so I asked the guy at the store for the best one and-“ Chanyeol cut off Baekhyuns sentence as he pulled him in for a hug. “Baekhyun-ah… thank you” he muttered holding on to him tightly. 

Baekhyun laughed patting him on the back softly. “I’m glad you like it…Chanyeol” something about the way Baekhyun said his name told him he was feeling the same thing he was. A sense of completeness. Happiness. No one knew him better than Baekhyun, no one had enough patience for him like Baekhyun did. 

Baekhyun pulled away to look at Chanyeol better “about what I said… that night about how you can’t do anything for yourself, that you needed me to comfort you.” Baekhyun looked away ashamed “I didn’t mean it. You’re the most independent person I know. Still… I want you to continue going to me for any problems you have. You’ve helped me so much I want to do the same for you”

Chanyeol grinned “I will.” Baekhyun opened his mouth to say something then closed it, looking away again. Chanyeol could tell something was on his mind. Did he not know how to say it? Did he just forget? Was he feeling guilty again?

“Baekhyun-“ this time he was cut off. Baekhyun leaned forward quickly closing the distance between them as their lips met. His lips were as soft as he would’ve expected. Chanyeol looked at him surprised while Baekhyun pulled away. Leaving the kiss short. “I’m sorry! Don’t hit me. It just felt… right” 

Chanyeol brought his hand to his lips. He didn’t know what to say. Is this what Baekhyun wanted to tell him? That he liked him? Did he like Baekhyun like that? Chanyeol couldn’t think straight. The feeling of Baekhyuns lips on his was still there. “I’m sorry” Baekhyun whined again, his lips forming into a cute pout while he stared at the gazebo ruins. 

Chanyeol coughed awkwardly, looking the other way. Baekhyun liked him in that way…something in Chanyeol told him that he liked Baekhyun that way too. That he’s been in love with him for a while now. It would make sense considering all he ever thought about was him. Baekhyun had become a big part of him. He couldn’t even remember how life was before he met him.

 _“Every artist has their muse”_  Chanyeol muttered remembering Miyoungs words. Was he really letting go of Dahye? Was he finally healed? He couldn’t deny that Baekhyun inspired him to be better, to play music better. The annoying boy on he gazebo… did he really end up falling for him? 

He needed to make sure. Chanyeol sighed, gathering his courage. He grabbed Baekhyuns shoulder, turning him around. He leaned in, kissing him again. This time slower. Making sure to be honest with himself about how he felt. Their lips moved slowly, his head spinning in circles.

He really was in love with him. He really cared for Baekhyun. He tasted like the chocolate pepero stick he had been eating. Everything about this moment felt right. Chanyeol closed his eyes deepening the kiss. Baekhyun gasped in response.

They both pulled away laughing at each other. “Wow” Baekhyun whispered. Chanyeol nodded “Yeah… wow” 

“Chanyeol-ah should we start slow? I’m an idol and I heard it’s dangerous for me to be involved… _romantically_ ” Baekhyun spoke the last word uncomfortably. He wasn’t used to this either. Chanyeol nodded grabbing Baekhyuns hand. “Ok. Let’s start here” 

Baekhyuns grip tightened on his hand. “Ya… when am I going to be able to play with you again? When is your cast coming off?” Chanyeol shrugged he didn’t want to think about it.

“Should I just sing? Huh? Acapella style!” Baekhyun started singing loudly causing Chanyeol to move away from him. “Or should I play the guitar? I can learn I’m pretty good at learning” 

Baekhyun leaned over to grab the guitar case from Chanyeols side. “No you’ll break it” Chanyeol blocked him, feeling anxious now. As much as he loved Baekhyun he wouldn’t trust him with such an expensive instrument. At least not right now when he was hyper.

“Ya! I’m the one that bought it it’s technically fifty percent mine” 

Chanyeol shook his head “You gifted it to me, it’s mine” Baekhyun stood up “fine acapella version it is” he started singing the song they always played.

Chanyeol laughed, the song had made it into sunlight. There had been a time where he would only hear it on rainy days. Now Baekhyun was giving the empty side of the park a full concert.

Baekhyun walked behind Chanyeol suddenly grabbing the guitar. “Fifty percent mine” he laughed running away from him.

“Ya! Byun Baekhyun!” Chanyeol stood up ignoring the pain in his shoulder. He ran after him. Baekhyun continued to sing while he ran from Chanyeol, complaining when he was out of breath. 

The sun shone down on them brightly, as they ran farther away from the gazebo. The place they had once found a haven now only a distant memory. It had brought them together. Introduced them to a new life, it had helped them grow. but It turned out it wasn’t the gazebo that kept them going.

 It was each other.


	12. song fic suggestions

hello everyone thank you to anyone who's read this story, the positive comments mean so much to me!

While I wrote this, there were a couple of songs that gave me inspiration for certain moments so I'd like to share a couple :) in my head I sort of had it as an indie style of story so you can tell by the songs I picked

you can listen to them with the scenes if you'd like or completely ignore this and leave it up to your imagination <3

 

**Baekhyun - Like Rain Like Music cover**

*The song Baekhyun and Chanyeol always play 

_____________

**Tearliner- I am Love**

song that plays whenever Miyoung is in the tree with someone

_____________

**Radiohead - Creep**

chapter 2: Chanyeol alone in his apartment

______________

**Chanyeol - listen to the letter**

Chapter 4: the song chanyeol plays and sings to

___________

**HLIN - I draw you**

Chapter 4: Chanyeol finds out about Dahye

__________

**Afternight Project - Habit**

Chapter 5: Dahyes funeral

___________

**10cm - Help**

Chapter 5: running out into the rain

__________

**Chen and Chanyeol - If we love again**

Chapters 6 and 7: chanyeols audition song that Chen sings with him.

_____________

**Rocoberry - In heaven**

Chapter 6: Miyoung confesses

_____________

**CBX - Hey Mama**

Cbx performance chapter 8

_________________

**Jung Yeonsu - Blossom**

Chapter 9: Chanyeol misses baekhyun

_____________

**People and People - Silent Sorrow**

chapter 10: Baekhyun goes to Chanyeol

_________

**HLIN - The moon is in Hiding**

chapter 11: ending scenes chanyeol chases baekhyun

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by 言の葉の庭
> 
> -chapters to this story will be moderately short.


End file.
